Les fils de Bautheuch Black
by LLF090
Summary: Bautheuch épouse Clodoveus Black, un des hommes les plus influents du monde magique et aimant son sang pur : que se passe-t-il lorsque leurs enfants s'éloignent de la croyance et des valeurs parentales et prennent leur indépendance ? (Crossover entre un Miracle médiéval, le "Miracle de Sainte Bautheuch" et le monde d'Harry Potter dans le cadre d'un travail universitaire.)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Clodoveus Black était un bonhomme de petite stature, au physique agréable, d'un air noble et en tous points honnête homme de par son extérieur. Il prenait grand soin de sa tenue, sans faire une obsession de cette activité de femme, et sans parents il était seul à la tête de la fortune et des affaires de sa branche de la famille Black. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines avait toujours su s'éviter le contact avec la fange, et il avait pleinement conscience de la pureté de son origine magique. En remontant dans la généalogie, il n'y avait pas un homme, pas une femme, qui eut l'ombre d'une trace de sang moldu sur plusieurs dizaines de générations. Quelque part au Moyen Âge, un peu avant la création de Poudlard, la trace se perdait : il savait, bien entendu, qu'il y avait forcément là quelque chose de pourri, un silence qui indiquait sans doute les débuts tortueux et sans-magie d'une famille devenue si puissante, mais sur cela il ne s'appesantissait pas.

Non, il était chef d'une famille de Sangs-purs, d'une incroyable lignée, riche et puissante. À ce jour, il était l'homme le plus important du monde magique : son frère aîné, Phinéas, était directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard. Le ministre, un imbécile de bonne volonté, était dans son cercle proche et se laissait influencer par les sommes qu'il était prêt à _donner_ à la communauté magique. Il n'avait que 25 ans, et se savait déjà au sommet de sa carrière, confiant face à l'avenir, et certain en un mot de la domination tant légitime qu'acquise qu'il avait sur ce monde. Malgré un entourage riche et qu'il s'était sincèrement attaché, il savait ce qui lui manquait pour atteindre le sommet de sa gloire, et sans doute aussi pour vivre dans un plus grand confort la vie de château qu'il menait seul : il lui fallait une femme. Une femme de sang pur et dont il n'aurait pas honte de faire sa compagne, la châtelaine de son monde. L'idée n'était pas neuve, mais ces derniers temps elle s'était faite plus forte, plus prégnante. Aujourd'hui, droit dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau, son verre de whisky pur feu semblait refléter dans sa couleur rougeâtre les courbes mouvantes et les yeux séducteurs d'une femme.

« Orion ? »

Face à lui, Orion Rookwood, un gros garçon qui lui était dévoué, plus malin que l'expression de son visage ne le laissait deviner, hocha la tête tout de suite, attentif à ce qui allait lui être dit. Redevable à Clodoveus qu'il avait suivi depuis le jour de leur rencontre, et qui avait su lui assurer une place dans la hiérarchie de la maison Serpentard pendant leurs années d'études, il semblait comme éternellement attaché à ce sauveur de sa jeunesse. Debout dans un coin, plus sombre, droit et sec comme s'il n'avait pas de place pour graisse ou musculature, Vassili Prince tourna lui aussi son long corps peu aimable en direction de Clodoveus, une attention silencieuse peinte sur son visage imberbe.

« Je pense qu'il me faudrait une épouse, fit-il d'un ton très professionnel, assez vide d'émotion.

\- Une femme te manque sûrement, ami, répondit Vassili en levant un fin sourcil de l'air d'un homme qui exprime une évidence.

\- Une femme de bonne lignée, un honneur pour la famille Black, précisa Orion.

\- Il te faut une femme obéissante et tranquille, une femme dont les idées ne gênent pas.

\- Je sais cela, coupa Clodoveus, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est où trouver une femme comme ça, une femme qui me convienne aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. »

Il y eut alors un silence, les deux hommes se regardèrent, Clodoveus restant pensif, vaguement hésitant encore sur cette idée de prendre femme. Malgré tout ce qu'il demandait, malgré les caractéristiques qu'il cherchait en cette personne, jamais elle ne serait sans embêtements. Une femme possède comme un homme caractère et personnalité : il n'était pas certain de souhaiter une personnalité de plus dans sa vie.

Il y avait bien sûr la fille cadette de Malfoy, une enfant encore, gentille et douce. Il y avait aussi l'ainée de Greengrass, et puis quelque part en Irlande une fille de bonne famille dont on lui avait parlé. En somme, Orion n'était pas réellement inspiré : oui, il y en avait des femmes, et celles-ci étaient toutes de vrais bijoux, à n'en pas douter, des femmes qu'il serait un honneur d'épouser, pour lui mais pour son ami, il imaginait quelqu'un de plus brillant, une femme exceptionnelle, une femme dont il serait certain qu'elle serait plus qu'un meuble dans le manoir. Quoiqu'il en dise, Clodoveus ne supporterait jamais une femme qui ne ferait qu'hocher la tête, suivre son opinion, sourire, être charmante et de lignée impeccable. Une femme de ce type n'aurait jamais la stature d'être l'épouse du Black le plus puissant du monde magique, elle lui serait même, à terme, un encombrement. Du bout des lèvres, Vassili pensa à une femme tout particulièrement connue pour son amour de la pureté du sang, une Française mais au fond il ne croyait pas en cette race impulsive et stupide dans sa passion des choses, elle serait belle et vide sans doute.

« La fille qui vit chez Erchenoal, je pense que c'est elle qu'il vous faut. Une femme belle, une femme de sang pur malgré son manque de chance, on la dit douce, on la dit fidèle à nos valeurs, on la dit tout particulièrement reconnue pour ses qualités.

\- De quel sang vient-elle ?

\- C'est une Serpentard, sa lignée est pure, mais orpheline jeune elle a grandi chez cet imbécile qui, comme les autres, la respecte.

\- Il m'en a parlé…, murmura Clodoveus. »

Erchenoal, ministre pantin de la magie, était tout particulièrement fier de cette fille qu'il abritait, et son entourage d'ailleurs ne cessait d'en parler. C'était à se demander comment il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée, lui qui était si _ami_ avec cet homme. Il soupesa la notion. Pourquoi pas cette femme-là ? Il faudrait la connaître et la séduire, opération fatigante, mais qui pouvait aussi revêtir un certain attrait.

« Orion, tu pourrais te débrouiller pour qu'Erchenoal passe me voir dans le courant de la journée ? Je suis curieux, désormais. »

« Mr. Black ? »

Pour ce genre d'occasions, dans un désir d'impressionner l'adversaire – de faire comprendre tout de suite qui était en position de force – Clodoveus avait l'habitude de se servir de la vieille salle de réception des Black, au cœur de la bâtisse, à haut plafond de pierre, à peine illuminée d'en-haut par des meurtrières, un lieu sombre et épuisant qui fatiguait les yeux, et sur lequel il se tenait en hauteur, à la manière d'un roi, propriétaire des lieux. D'en bas, la grande silhouette d'Erchenoal paraissait petite et ratatinée, et le visage intelligent du vieil homme était tendu vers lui, le regard pourtant fuyant. Sa petite branche en perdition, de courte vie – peut-être cinq générations – ne faisait pas le poids.

« Erchenoal, approche, j'ai besoin de te voir, mon ami. »

D'un coup, la différence implicite entre les deux hommes était complètement dissoute : le vieil homme redevenait ministre de la magie, et ils étaient au moins au même niveau, en théorie. Car malgré son statut officiel, Erchenoal ne parvenait pas à fixer ses yeux droits dans ceux de Clodoveus, intimidé, conscient que c'était l'autre qui avait le pouvoir réel. En passant son bras au-dessus des épaules du ministre, en forçant le geste, le coude relevé pour ne pas laisser sentir la différence de taille, le chef de la famille Black se permit un sourire engageant, invitant son _ami_ à parler en toute honnêteté.

« Je voulais vous parler de la fille qui vit chez vous, votre protégée.

\- Bautheuch ? demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

\- Bautheuch, tout à fait. On m'a dit qu'elle était de belle race ?

\- Oui, répliqua l'autre sans marquer la moindre surprise à entendre parler de la jeune femme comme d'un pur-sang. Elle descend de Serpentard même, par sa mère, une fille pauvre mais dont le sang était impeccablement pur. Pourquoi ? risqua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Simple curiosité. »

Le sourire de Clodoveus, sa voix basse, suffirent au vieil homme à deviner de quoi il pouvait retourner. En un instant, il raffermit légèrement sa posture et pressa ses fines lèvres, prêt à argumenter : s'il pouvait être le beau-père – elle n'avait pas de père, et il ferait cet office, il le savait – de Clodoveus Black, alors il aurait marqué plus d'un point dans la vie. Sa position en serait raffermie, il se sentirait enfin un avantage sur cet homme intimidant, à l'air un peu dangereux dans sa bonhommie, qui avait quelque chose d'un chef de la mafia, toute bonté ayant un revers dur et violent.

« C'est une fille très jolie, elle a une noblesse de trait tout à fait significative de sa lignée.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Gentille, attentive, c'est une véritable perle au sein de ma maison. Très consciente de son rang.

\- Orgueilleuse ?

\- Non, non, je veux dire se sachant de belle lignée, mais capable de tenir sa place face à l'autorité légitime.

\- Et belle ?

\- Très… »

Pendant un moment, le vieil homme eut envie de partager avec ami un regard qui se voulait complice, un regard d'homme à homme, mais il retint le mouvement et se contenta d'un sourire. Il avait sur Bautheuch le regard d'un père, et ce genre de représentation sexuée et virile le mettait mal à l'aise, il se serait senti pervers et maladroit, et il préféra terminer le mouvement par un vigoureux hochement de tête, peut-être un peu sec. L'autre se contenta d'un petit rire froid, assez désagréable à l'oreille mais qui se voulait chaleureux et haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer. Ce soir, venez un peu avant dîner, cela vous va-t-il ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous y serons. »

Un peu précipitamment, le ministre s'éclipsa et, le pied à peine posé hors du terrain de la grande propriété, il tourna sur lui-même et disparut dans l'atmosphère, concentré sur cette nouvelle opportunité bien plus que sur la réunion à laquelle il se rendait maintenant en retard. Oui, si Bautheuch plaisait à Clodoveus, il aurait réussi un coup de génie : ce n'était un secret pour personne, il était le célibataire le plus en vue du monde magique, et plus d'un père espérait secrètement dans les charmes de sa fille. Lui n'avait pas de fille, il n'avait été marié que brièvement à une fille de moldus, épousée par amour, une sang-de-bourbe sans morale et qui l'avait ridiculisé par ses principes progressistes avant de mourir en couche sans lui donner de fils. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cette fille, recueillie un peu par hasard, pourrait être un moyen de s'affirmer complètement, plus encore qu'avec son titre officiel. Comment avait-il était si stupide ? Arrivé dans le grand hall du Ministère, il prit un temps pour réfléchir, regardant sa montre. Il était déjà en retard… tant qu'à l'être, autant l'être pour quelque chose : avant que quiconque ne vienne lui parler, il transplana à nouveau et atterrit chez lui.

« Bautheuch ! cria-t-il.

\- Le Maître a un problème ? »

Avec un _blop_ caractéristique, l'elfe de maison de la jeune fille se présenta devant lui, tremblant jusqu'au bout de ses longues oreilles face à l'explosion de voix inhabituelle du chef de la maisonnée.

« Où est-elle ? J'ai besoin de lui parler tout de suite. C'est urgent.

\- Je vais la chercher ! »

Bautheuch pourtant, alertée par le bruit, arrivait déjà, habillée modestement, sa baguette dans une main et dans l'autre un papier sur lequel elle semblait s'être appliquée à écrire.

« Eh bien, que faisais-tu ?

\- Pardon, je travaillais ma calligraphie à la baguette. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Clodoveus Black veut te rencontrer.

\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle, écarquillant de grands yeux bleus.

\- Oui, toi. Je pense qu'il se cherche une épouse. »

Brusquement, le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille, et elle baissa les yeux à terre, par réflexe, avant de se forcer à regarder son tuteur en face. Des années d'éducation éloignée du beau monde ne l'empêchaient pas de savoir précisément ce que l'on attendait d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle rougissait presque par devoir.

« Je vais donc sortir dans le monde, c'est cela ?

\- Ce soir. Je dois retourner au travail, ce soir je te veux belle, mais sans exagérations de coquette. D'accord ?

\- Oui, Erchenoal.

\- Tu l'aideras, ordonna-t-il au petit elfe qui l'avait accueilli. Tu as entendu, splendide sans splendeur exagérée, tout sauf avoir l'air d'une femme vaine.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Dans cinq heures, je serai là et j'attends que tu sois présentable. Ecuyer ! héla-t-il.

\- Maître ? demanda un autre elfe, visiblement plus vieux et légèrement moins mal habillé que son camarade.

\- Va au manoir Black, fais-lui savoir que nous serons là pour 19h. »

Il était 19 heures et ils se tenaient tous deux devant la grande barrière du manoir Black, silencieux, Bautheuch légèrement en retrait, tremblant comme un feuille, mourant de chaud pourtant dans sa grande cape de fourrure, l'habit le plus noble qu'elle possédât. Erchenoal lui-même serrait sa frêle mâchoire avec violence, tentant de se tenir aussi droit que possible, aussi grand que son dos vouté le permettait. Les grilles s'ouvrirent en grinçant, lentement, et dès qu'ils eurent passé le seuil elles se refermèrent brutalement, et Bautheuch sursauta malgré elle, violemment, lorsque le grand « klank » de la serrure se répercuta de haut en bas, sur toute la porte, scellant l'entrée jusqu'à ce que, le mécanisme arrivé à son terme, elle devienne lentement invisible, comme s'évaporant dans l'air. De là, l'allée était assez courte, mais jamais la traversée n'en avait semblé aussi longue au ministre, entre ces rangées de roses rouges et blanches, symboles de sang pur et de noblesse, dont les bosquets épineux donnaient à la pénombre un air féroce. Les petits pas de Bautheuch claquaient derrière lui, empressés, inquiets dans leur irrégularité maladroite, et il avait envie de faire taire ce bruit incessant qui faisait monter sa tension.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte, et un elfe de maison les avait accueillis, conduits jusque dans l'immense salle de réception de Clodoveus. Il entendait derrière lui Bautheuch marmonner des incantations à Merlin et se réciter les phrases de la bonne éducation apprises dans son enfance. Clodoveus s'y tenait assis, l'air sûr de lui, souriant, Bautheuch le trouva charmeur.

« Entrez, soyez les bienvenus. »

D'un large geste de la main, il les invita à entrer, comme pour les inviter à s'assoir, mais il n'y avait pas une seule chaise dans la pièce, à part celle où il se trouvait lui-même installé. Bautheuch inclina la tête et plia les genoux dans une sorte de révérence et Erchenoal, qui avait préparé un discours, sentit brutalement qu'il ne devait surtout rien dire et recula, partant vers le fond de la pièce, dans un coin, observateur silencieux.

Bautheuch avait choisi le blanc, pour sa pureté, le pourpre, pour sa noblesse, et une touche de noir, n'oubliant pas l'humilité de son rang. Il apprécia dans ces choix la manière dont ils rehaussaient sa beauté naturelle, le bleu de son regard, un bleu si foncé qu'il l'aurait pensé noir sans le reflet qu'ils prenaient à la lumière des chandeliers. Il apprécia de la robe blanche la coupe simple, il en apprécia l'arrondi de sa hanche et l'harmonie de sa courbe et de la ceinture rouge, il aima la taille fine, le pli qu'elle créait sur le tissu blanc, resserrant le corps, assurant qu'il se tenait droit et à son avantage. Elle avait un beau visage aussi, incroyablement régulier, ce bleu troublant sous les paupières légèrement baissée. La longue tresse de ses cheveux dessinait l'ovale de cette tête blanche. Bautheuch était en effet une beauté, l'exemple même du noble dessin des origines antiques : elle avait un profil presque grec – non de forme, mais comme de marbre. Tout de suite, il aima ce visage. Il aima ce corps. Il en apprécia la beauté, il y devina aussi le répondant, le caractère riche et tout le potentiel. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que déjà, avec moins de discernement qu'il n'en avait d'ordinaire, il savait qu'il la mènerait à l'autel.

« Merlin vous soit propice, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête, s'approchant d'elle.

\- À vous de même, opina-t-elle d'une voix claire.

\- Venez, parlez-moi, nous n'avons pas à nous en tenir aux compliments d'usage.

\- Avec plaisir, de quoi souhaitez-vous parler ? »

La petite silhouette de Clodoveus Black n'était pas sans charme. Elle avait quelque chose de dur et de froid, quelque chose d'inamovible qui lui envoya un frisson dans la colonne. Brusquement, elle ne se sentit plus ici pour remplir un rôle, pour baisser les yeux et plaire à _l'homme le plus puissant du monde magique_. Non, elle se sentit elle-même l'envie de communiquer avec cet homme, réellement, de le toucher, de le connaître.

« De vous. »

Il était maintenant à côté d'elle, tout proche, son souffle s'entendait, régulier, bien plus régulier que le sien. Elle sentait peser sur elle son regard, lourd, et elle rougit. Mais malgré ce rougissement de vierge effarouché, elle eut un mouvement osé et fort et, en pinçant fortement les lèvres, elle releva les yeux et posa ses doigts sur son poignet mâle, se laissant coite de surprise. Pendant l'instant de flottement qui suivit, elle se souvint qu'il était puissant, qu'il était sa chance de devenir quelqu'un, qu'elle partageait ses idéaux, qu'elle devait paraître impertinente peut-être, ou simplement sotte. Clodoveus retira son poignet, reprenant le pouvoir.

« J'aimerais vous épouser.

\- Alors épousez-moi. »

La phrase était toujours osée, mais le ton et l'attitude, cette fois, calmes et rangées. Elle fixa ses yeux bleu nuit sur le bout de ses pieds, et Clodoveus apprécia son audace de tout à l'heure comme cette réserve polie. Cette femme était faite pour lui, décidément.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait choisi d'épouser Bautheuch. Vassili et Orion lui avait dit que c'était une excellente idée, il avait choisi de se marier au plus vite, sans d'ailleurs s'informer du choix de sa fiancée ou de son tuteur. Il avait précipité l'administratif comme les invitations, et il avait tout juste laissé le temps à la jeune femme de préparer les fripes et les objets nécessaires à cette opération. D'ailleurs, malgré toute sa précipitation, il n'aurait pas non plus voulu se marier à l'arrachée, sans pompe et comme le premier venu. Il était prêt à laisser à sa future épouse le temps de se vêtir comme il se devait. Les elfes de maison de son domaine avaient passé tout le temps à courir à droit à gauche, portant des invitations ou des bouquets de fleurs, préparant l'autel ou le dîner, et lorsqu'enfin arriva la date qu'il s'était fixée, tout était en place, y compris la fiancée – il ne l'avait pas revue depuis, conformément aux normes de la tradition, mais il le savait néanmoins par Erchenoal à qui il avait fait comprendre le plus clairement qu'il était hors de question que quelque chose se passe mal. Il épouserait cette femme aujourd'hui, la chose était certaine. Il en ressentait une sorte de joie égoïste et possessive.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouver ici un jour. Pas dans ses rêves de grandeur les plus fous, ni d'ailleurs dans le secret de ses plus grands cauchemars. Née d'une grande famille dont elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs miséreux d'une pauvreté mal assumée, elle avait grandie auprès d'un tuteur affectueux sans amour, droit et âgé, entourée par une notion du devoir plus forte que tout. Sa noblesse de sang ne manifestait qu'aujourd'hui son avantage, et elle en découvrait la puissance effective en se voyant enrubannée de ces tissus de prix et de ces bijoux hors de prix. Depuis trois jours, on l'avait entourée comme jamais, accablée de conseils dont certains étaient très indiscrets. Et, surtout, on lui avait porté un respect profond, surprenant, presque cérémonieux. Derrière ses paupières baissées avec pudeur, elle avait savouré chaque instant de cette puissance, de cette reconnaissance de sa valeur. Silencieuse et sage, ne rêvant pas à la réussite, elle avait pourtant toujours senti qu'elle deviendrait quelque chose, que ce sang de Salazar Serpentard, dans ses veines, saurait un jour la mener haut, plus haut, toujours plus haut. En passant sur l'autel, elle atteindrait brutalement le sommet. L'atteindre par le mariage lui semblait tout à fait juste : elle avait fait ses classes, sans d'ailleurs aller à Poudlard, avec d'autres filles de bonne famille, toujours un peu en retrait, en attente derrière elles. De toute façon, ce n'était pas par l'éducation qu'elle était destinée à sortir du lot.

« - Bautheuch, es-tu prête ? »

Pour l'occasion, le vieux bonhomme courbé se tenait aussi droit que sa vieille colonne le voulait bien, et avait revêtu une pesante robe de couleur argentée, plus claire encore que sa chevelure décolorée, brodée d'or. C'était à croire qu'il y avait eu du travail de gobelin sur ce tissu, et c'était possible.

« - Je suis prête. »

Elle passa avec précaution son bras orné dans celui de son tuteur, et fit un premier pas mesuré. Sa baguette magique était quelque part dans l'étrange corsage de sa tenue, elle laissa Erchenoal ouvrir la porte d'un sort silencieux, et s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître d'émotion en pénétrant dans la grande salle du manoir Black où elle avait rencontré son futur époux, transformée en salle de mariage, remplie d'une multitude d'invités parés de haut en bas. Dans un coin, le quartet en lévitation se mit à jouer une marche nuptiale et, résistant à se mordre les lèvres, elle força un sourire. Ce moment était difficile et embarrassant, mais dès qu'elle aurait traversé la foule, dans une heure, moins peut-être, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre de tous ces gens, tous seraient socialement sous elle. Cette sensation de victoire à portée de main tira son sourire, elle releva le menton, cessa de compter ses pas dans les jupons de la longue robe qu'il lui avait été demandé de porter, oublia le poids de la tiare forgée par les gobelins qui lui pesait sur la tête et lui abîmait la nuque. Elle concentra son regard sur le profil d'Erchenoal, sur son visage tourné vers elle, sérieux et concentré, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. De toute façon, le mariage n'est pas question d'amour. Au plus d'attirance, mais dans ce cas il est en général une sottise déraisonnable et l'on y finit punie de son sentimentalisme d'enfant. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, pas comme les héroïnes stupides des quelques romans d'amour qui lui étaient tombés dans la main, à treize ou quatorze ans, et qui d'ailleurs l'avaient laissée un peu indifférente ; mais elle savait apprécier sa valeur. Sa valeur _marchande _– il était riche, bien dans la société, puissant, l'occasion de changer totalement de mode de vie et de devenir maîtresse de sa maison, moyennant quelques arrangements entre époux – et sa valeur humaine, qu'elle ne faisait encore qu'effleurer, incertaine, mais dont elle ne doutait pas un instant. Ce ne serait pas un homme doux, on le sentait dès le premier abord, leur unique conversation avait été, à sa manière, exceptionnellement dure, et le pli de son sourcil gauche, brun à la limite du noir, renforçait cette impression. De loin, il aurait presque eu l'air un peu féroce. Une bête à apprivoiser, pensa-t-elle en faisant le dernier pas et en lâchant le bras d'Erchenoal : en venant, elle n'avait pas vu un visage de la foule murmurante, mais elle savait que tout ce qu'il y avait de bien vu dans le monde sorcier était venu se faire voir ici.

Le regard de Bautheuch sur lui l'agaça pendant un moment, cette scrutation silencieuse et légèrement orgueilleuse avait quelque chose d'inacceptable. Et puis, d'un coup, il avait réalisé qu'il appréciait cette morgue, cette fierté, parce qu'elle avait raison d'être. Ainsi apprêtée, Bautheuch avait tout pour devenir la digne épouse du plus riche et puissant des Black de ce siècle. La robe blanche lui serrait la taille sans besoin de ceinture, et dessinait cette courbe qu'il avait déjà su apprécier la première fois. Elle portait l'orfèvrerie gobelin avec simplicité et grâce, et son sourire avait quelque chose de résolument supérieur – à tout, sauf à lui – qui affirmait qu'elle savait pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Il s'attarda un moment sur l'éclat de son regard bleu, fixé sur lui, puis revint à l'impression d'ensemble : il la voyait déjà l'accompagnant à d'ennuyeux soupers, et accueillant ses amis dans le manoir. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, il détacha son regard de sa silhouette et en balaya la salle : elle les avait ensorcelés, ils la fixaient. Certaines femmes avaient un regard jaloux, certains hommes un regard convoiteur.

La musique cessa. Le ministre s'approcha, prêt à officier. La cérémonie était longue et pesante, quelques femmes sanglotaient, aussi réalistes que d'antiques pleureuses dans leur émotion surfaite. Bautheuch avait un regard dur, professionnel. Elle ne se mariait pas avec sentimentalité croulante, cela aussi lui plut. Ils se laissèrent lier les poignets avec des rubans de couleur, qui disparurent sous les incantations : un pour l'amour, l'autre pour l'assistance, le troisième pour la noblesse, tous trois s'envolèrent dans une étincelle, ils étaient unis. Le ministre s'éloigna d'un pas, l'assistance applaudit. Avec une attention méticuleuse et représentative, Clodoveus posa ses lèvres sur la bouche peinte de rose de son épouse, et se saisit de son bras, le tout en un peine un instant. Dès le moment suivant, elle sourirait à la foule, le menton toujours haut et le regard droit, fantastique statue de marbre vivante : pour la première fois, il se sentit certain qu'il y aurait dans ce mariage un peu de bonheur conjugal et intime, plus même que la courbe de sa hanche ne l'avait laissé espérer. Cette femme sage avait son pesant de passion et de suffisance, sa sensualité aurait quelque chose de compétitif.

Il y avait eu un cocktail. Puis un repas. Puis un bal. Puis des digestifs et des cigares. Des femmes s'étaient endormies sur les fauteuils, sans retenue dans le sommeil, la bouche ouverte et la gorge encore déployée. Les hommes avaient perdu de l'argent en pariant, et s'étaient enivrés du vieux Whisky de leur hôte. Clodoveus était resté jusqu'à minuit sonnante, et avec son épouse à son côté, il avait remercié chaque invité de sa venue, avait accepté de bonne grâce les vœux de bonheur. Bautheuch avait fait la révérence peut-être deux cent fois, hochant le buste avec un sourire ; et il avait serré des dizaines de mains. Elle était belle et de noble contenance, et il aima cela. Il aima aussi qu'elle s'adapte, sage et silencieuse, à chacun de ses mouvements, à ses décisions. Sans questionner, sans s'effacer non plus. Elle était le joyau qui lui avait manqué, une lumière brillante, mais qui ne l'annihilait pas, qui ne pouvait que le mettre plus en valeur. À minuit une, il la conduit à leur chambre. Elle avait les joues rougies, mais rien d'autre ne laissa voir sa gêne en entrant dans la chambre au grand lit.

« Je pense que des époux doivent au moins partager la chambre. Il y a bien assez de toutes les pièces de cette bâtisse pour que chacun y ait sa tranquillité quand il le souhaite.

\- D'accord. »

Il sortit et la laissa seule dans la pièce et sa large armoire. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Seule et embarrassée, elle se déshabilla lentement, couche par couche, tentant de s'extirper des vêtements sans en abîmer le riche matériau. Dans le placard, sans surprise, il y avait des tissus à son intention et elle passa une longue chemise de nuit de soie, ignorant le froid, consciente que ce moment était une orée, que rien encore n'était fait. De longues minutes, elle resta debout, dans cette tenue inconfortable, et sur un coup de tête finit par attraper dans le placard un gilet à passer par-dessus sa tenue légère, tout de noir bordé : un instant après, Clodoveus revenait, débarrassé de sa tenue de cérémonie, grand et fier devant elle dans une sorte de veston-pantalon. Précipitamment, avec une légère hésitation, elle essaya de s'ôter le gilet qui accrochait à sa peau.

« Bautheuch, asseyez-vous. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça et, un peu tremblante, elle tenta de réprimer cet insupportable mouvement de faiblesse qu'il pouvait remarquer et s'assit sur le bord du lit, plissant le couvre-lit de velours ; et le buste parfaitement droit tourna la tête vers lui à la façon d'une poupée articulée.

« Comment envisagez-vous notre vie mariée ? »

La question la prit par surprise. Elle n'avait rien de particulièrement inquiétant, ni d'anormal, mais elle avait pensé que, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas posée avant de l'épouser, il ne la poserait pas maintenant. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et s'efforça de répondre avec la même sèche honnêteté qu'elle avait eue au premier jour.

« Je pense que le premier but est de vivre de façon droite, sans dettes – cela ne m'inquiète pas aujourd'hui, mais la vie recèle bien des surprises – et sans remords.

\- Sans remords.

\- Sans aller à l'encontre de ses principes.

\- Je vois.

\- Et j'espère profiter de la situation que vous m'offrez pour permettre au monde sorcier d'être le plus grand possible. Réduire les misères et les anomalies.

\- Et comment cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense à l'éducation des Sang-purs, je crois qu'elle demande à être plus stricte et protégée. Moins… mêlée. »

Clodoveus eut un sourire franc, elle sut qu'elle avait bien répondu et, malgré elle, laissa retomber ses épaules tenues par la tension. Lentement, il appliqua sur sa joue un baiser étrange qui fit frissonner son épaule froide.

« Vos projets de vie me semblent juste, et votre ambition saine et plaisante. Je vous y aiderai avec plaisir, et ai grand hâte de voir ce qu'il en ressortira. Genais !

\- Maître ? »

Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître devant eux, portant, fait étrange, un binocle appuyé d'un équilibre précaire – ou plus probablement en lévitation – devant son grand œil gauche, et dans sa main un carnet.

« Genais est responsable de l'administration de mes dépenses, un trésorier en quelques sortes, indiqua-t-il à son épouse. Genais, je vais te donne une somme fixe de 100 galions par ans pour les activités de Madame, en plus de la somme que nous avons assignée ensemble à ses dépenses quotidiennes et personnelles.

\- Bien, Maître, répondit la créature en écrivant sur son calepin.

\- Tu géreras cette somme directement avec elle, elle est désormais ta maîtresse aussi.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ce sera tout.

\- Maîtresse, Maître, fit l'elfe en inclinant sa large tête avant de disparaître. »

Un long silence suivi cette disparition, et Bautheuch sentit la tension qui l'habitait tout à l'heure revenir au galop. Oui, ça y était. Tout était prêt, tout se passait bien. Il lui fallait fermer les yeux, prier pour qu'il éteigne la lumière, et dans un instant devenir pleinement son épouse. Résolument, les paupières si baissées qu'elle voyait à peine la soie froissée sur ses genoux, elle ôta le gilet en maîtrisant un frisson. Un sursaut plus tard, la main de Clodoveus finissait de la débarrasser de la dentelle et se posait largement sur son dos et le nouveau frisson qui la parcourut fit trembler sa lèvre.

Elle s'était réveillée tôt, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Son époux n'était déjà plus là. Tout c'était _bien_ passé, mais c'était tout de même un soulagement de pouvoir prendre ce moment pour elle-même. L'avenir, après tout, n'était encore qu'incertitudes. Elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller, un peu inquiète néanmoins de ne rien voir arriver. Genais, enfin, vint la voir. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de cet argent, comment l'organiser. Avec lui, elle passe près d'une heure. Pour être honnête son projet était vague et probablement un peu lunatique, mais l'elfe était plein de ressources et tout à fait à même de l'aider à préciser sa pensée. Cela fait, elle se sentit plus forte : elle avait au moins un projet, un objectif.

Elle ne revit qu'au soir Clodoveus, et ils dînèrent seuls. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de sa maisonnée, les règles qu'il entendait voir fonctionner au sein de son foyer. Elle n'avait qu'à opiner. Il lui demandait cependant de faire certaines choses, d'agir réellement : de s'occuper des invités, s'il y en avait, d'avoir un regard d'ensemble sur le manoir, etc. Il prit même le temps de lui demander ce à quoi elle avait occupé sa journée. À rien ou presque, elle avait _pris la liberté_ de faire venir ses affaires. Cela sembla lui plaire. Après dîner, il l'amena visiter sa demeure, délimitant clairement leurs espaces à chacun – son bureau n'était qu'à lui, mais il était clair que jamais il ne descendrait près des penderies et de la salle du piano. Il l'invita à modifier si elle le souhaitait, dans la _mesure du raisonnable_ : c'était une responsabilité, une confiance mais aussi, elle le sentit, un défi. Au terme de cette visite, il la raccompagna à leur chambre mais, ce soir, l'y laissa seule. Sans d'ailleurs sembler mettre de sens particulier à cette décision. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos en ressortant, elle sentit que ce départ n'était pas contre elle et ne put se retenir.

« M… »

Elle s'interrompit, mais il s'était déjà retourné. Il n'était possible de l'appeler Monsieur Black, il n'y avait qu'à utiliser son prénom, oui, son prénom. Il la regardait d'un air interrogateur, elle préféra conserver la tentative de l'apostrophe par le prénom pour un autre jour, et se contenta de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je vous remercie.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il le regard un peu sombre.

\- De m'avoir permis d'accéder à cette situation, et à ce statut.

\- Oh, cela. Eh bien, de rien. Dites-moi, reprit-il, Genais est bien venu vous aider ?

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Bien, très bien. »

Sur ce, il referma la porte dans un lent mouvement. Lorsqu'il revint, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Il se glissa contre elle, et dans un petit sursaut leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'endormit alors très rapidement, et il lui sembla tandis qu'elle trouvait enfin le sommeil que cet arrangement pourrait, peut-être, par un étrange hasard, la rendre aussi heureuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le couple Black avait su s'affermir plus encore à sa place dans le monde sorcier. Bautheuch était exactement ce qui avait manqué à l'héritier pour parfaire l'excellence de sa demeure et de sa réputation, et pour rassurer un peu sur sa normalité. Un homme marié semblait inquiéter beaucoup moins le beau monde qu'un jeune célibataire : maintenant, on le pensait peut-être limité, moins libre, plus… installé. En réalité, rien n'avait changé et il était sans doute plus fort que jamais : sa femme et lui formaient une véritable équipe derrière leur parfaite conformité aux conventions sociales, conventions qui voulaient que Bautheuch se plie à ses volontés et soient la poupée décorative de sa demeure. Capable de sourire, de se taire, de préparer à boire, d'ordonner une maison, de se parer avec le juste degré d'ostentation, Bautheuch devenait dans l'intimité une conseillère avisée lorsqu'il souhaitait son avis. Elle avait une forte intelligence de femme, concentrée sur ses objectifs.

Avec les années, ils avaient fini d'atteindre le sommet de la hiérarchie : enfin, comme une évidence, Clodoveus avait succédé à son imbécile de beau-père au poste de ministre de la Magie et exerçait un pouvoir assez dur et juste, vaguement autoritariste – mais pas une voix ne se serait élevée contre le plus puissant membre de la puissante famille des Blacks. Son administration se fondait sur un respect du sang : cela déplaisait bien sûr aux classes inférieures, mais il y avait quelque chose de si clair, presque scientifique, dans l'ordonnancement des sorciers et sorcières que chacun se contentait, finalement, de la place qui lui était échue. En somme, le foyer des Black ne manquait de rien. Bautheuch lui avait même donné deux garçons, une descendance, et c'était la seule chose qui manquait réellement à son pouvoir.

Les deux enfants étaient proches en âge et se ressemblaient en tout ou presque. L'aîné avait été nommé comme son père, Clodoveus Black, appelé qu'il était à prendre la suite, à devenir lui aussi un homme de la plus grande influence, un homme riche. Son petit frère n'avait que deux ans de moins que l'héritier : nommé Phinéas comme son oncle, il avait été décidé de lui faire connaître une éducation conforme en tous points à celle de son aîné, c'est-à-dire s'inspirant de ce que Clodoveus lui-même avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. Ils grandissaient dans le respect de la lignée et de la noblesse, apprenant ce qu'un grand homme du monde sorcier devait savoir, éloigné de la mauvaise influence d'enfants de basse lignée et de moldus. Leur père ne les voyait presque jamais, leur mère passait une fois dans la journée : c'était un groupe d'elfes de maison qui suivait l'évolution des enfants, jour après jour. Aux onze ans de l'aîné, il était parti étudier à Poudlard, suivi de près par son frère. C'était les mêler à la populace que de les envoyer à l'école, mais la présence de son propre frère à la direction de l'école rassurait Clodoveus : il fallait bien qu'ils fissent leurs propres expériences, qu'ils se forgeassent une vision claire des aspects du monde magique dont il n'était pas recommandé trop s'approcher.

Clodoveus avait déjà un groupe d'ami tout à fait comme il faut – Lucius Malfoy, notamment – lorsque son frère mis un pied à Poudlard. La différence d'âge était assez légère, les deux garçons formèrent autour d'eux une bande hétéroclite d'amis de bonne famille, de belle éducation et de principes moraux similaires. Leur père se trouvait fort satisfait de cette situation : dans le monde actuel, il était de plus en plus difficile de se sentir assuré que ses enfants seraient capables de bien comprendre la valeur des choses, et de savoir rester fidèles aux préceptes familiaux. Ses deux fils le satisfaisaient pleinement. Ils rapportaient de l'école, lorsqu'il allait leur parler, des histoires et des apprentissages tout à fait conformes à ce qu'il souhaitait. Les deux garçons devenaient des hommes responsables, dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Clodoveus, grand garçon, déjà presque plus grand que son père, avait l'air et le port noble de ses parents, et dans le fond du regard un vague air de dissidence que l'on se plaisait à ne pas voir. Conscient de sa valeur et de sa place dans la société, il profitait sans vergogne de l'avantage d'avoir pour Directeur son oncle, pour Ministre son père, et d'amener partout avec lui un nom à l'incroyable retentissement. Son frère avait un comportement similaire, mais toujours à la suite de son aîné : il partageait ses opinions, ses idées et jusqu'à ses comportements, mais cela souvent d'une manière qui portait à penser qu'il ne faisait, en somme, qu'imiter sans cesse et en tout Clodoveus. Un jour, par exemple, Clodoveus avait déclaré haut et fort à Lucius que selon lui, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prendre femme parce qu'elles n'étaient que des embarras en série. Le lendemain, Phinéas déclarait de même à une petite sang de bourbe – qui avait eu l'audace de lui rentrer dedans dans le couloir sans l'avoir vu – qu'il ne _voulait pas qu'elle le touchât_, qu'une femme est un _embarras_ et plus encore une de sa sorte.

Les deux garçons, d'ailleurs, se chamaillaient souvent ; mais cela n'entravait jamais le fonctionnement de leurs relations, et surtout pas la réelle affection qu'ils se portaient, l leur affinité de caractère. Leur comportement avait l'agressivité des garçons forts, l'orgueil de ceux que l'on a éduqués pour être meilleurs que les autres, mais aussi un peu de l'attitude retorse que l'on attribuait parfois à leur maison. En somme, ils étaient tout à fait prometteurs pour des garçons de quinze et treize ans.

« Voldemort ? Jédusor est vraiment sérieux avec cette appellation ?

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux », répondit Vassili en pinçant ses fines lèvres.

Clodoveus, les cheveux devenus grisonnants, émit un petit ricanement. Cela lui semblait absurde, une histoire d'enfant : qui de nos jours se donne ainsi un surnom pareil ? D'accord, les idées que véhiculait ce garçon – il avait peut-être la trentaine, et encore à peine – ne lui déplaisaient pas : il y avait là une idéologie de retour à l'ordre moral, de mise en avant de la pureté du sang, qui lui était tout à fait agréable. Tant que le groupuscule restait tranquille, ou s'associait à sa gouvernance, un peu à la manière d'une religion d'Etat, une religion du sang-pur… alors il ne critiquerait pas. Mais, tout de même, se donner un surnom comme cela confinait au ridicule.

« Et alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, reprit son ami et conseiller, je n'arrive pas à avoir un avis net. Il est très en vogue auprès d'une certaine jeunesse, il commence à être suivi.

\- Un peu à la façon d'une secte ?

\- Une secte, je ne sais pas. Mais il se prend tout à fait pour le gourou, de cela il n'y a aucun doute. Il se fait connaître un peu dans l'ombre, et plus il devient populaire moins on le voit.

\- Hum… il ne faudrait pas qu'il devînt trop fin politique, tout de même, réfléchit le chef des Black à voix haute.

\- Non, non, cela je ne le pense tout de même pas… »

Lorsque son ami était reparti, Clodoveus s'était replongé dans la réflexion au sujet de cet étrange et étonnant jeune homme. Il l'avait croisé une fois : beau, séduisant, très froid, une part de son attitude l'avait séduit ; mais quelque chose l'avait aussi presque écœuré, cet homme-là lui semblait l'exemple même d'un homme en qui ne placer aucune réelle confiance. Oui, il faudrait creuser tout cela.

« Regardez, regardez ! »

Les cheveux blonds platines de Lucius Malfoy volaient derrière lui tant il avait contredit ses habituels principes de calme et de noblesse pour se précipiter et partager la nouvelle. Dans le poing droit, il serrait l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, légèrement froissée par sa main.

« Eh bien, quoi ? »

Clodoveus prenait un malin plaisir à faire sentir aux autres leurs imperfections en se tenant parfaitement droit et l'air aussi impassible que faire se pouvait. Cette fois, pourtant, Lucius fit fi de la pique qui venait de lui être faite et se contenta d'étaler largement le journal sur une des tables de leur salle commune. Une large photo faisait la une, mais on n'y voyait presque rien. Une ombre restait immobile dans un coin, on ne distinguait rien de son visage, à peine sa forme longiligne. Mais une grande marque était dessinée dans le ciel, une sorte de tête de serpent, comme un long signe de fumée, très élaboré, et qui sortait d'on ne savait vraiment où. Le ciel était nuageux, déjà, et tout semblait confus mais étrangement hypnotisant. Le gros titre, en gras, lisait : _Un certain « Lord Voldemort » revendique le crime_. Cherchant à savoir ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir signifier, les garçons se pressèrent tous autour du journal, lisant l'article le plus vite possible. Celui-ci n'apprenait en réalité pas grand-chose, on restait dans le vague. En un mot, une famille d'origine moldue avait disparu pendant la nuit : on n'avait retrouvé sur les lieux que cette marque dans le ciel, et l'association semblait évidente avec ledit Voldmort. Lucius se releva le premier, ayant déjà lu l'article une fois en dévalant les escaliers, et déclara d'un air inspiré :

« C'est incroyable, c'est le début d'une grande révolution !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Viktor Goyle.

\- Mais regardez, il monte en puissance, il travaille à rétablir un monde sorcier purifié. Personnellement, je l'admire ! »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné. Clodoveus restait tout de même un peu inquiet pour ce qui était de la méthode. Sur l'idée, très bien, mais la supériorité de son sang, supériorité d'ailleurs évidente, nécessitait-elle vraiment que l'on en vienne à une forme de violence si patente ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était tout à fait possible de vivre dans sa caste, sans se mélanger à ces demis sorciers et sorcières, et que cela était bien suffisant. Tout de même, il haussa les épaules dans un mouvement qui pouvait signifier l'assentiment, alors que quelques autres exprimaient ouvertement leur admiration. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua dans les yeux de Severus Rogue, un garçon un peu paumé et qui restait dans un coin de la salle mais les écoutait, la même lueur d'admiration que chez les autres, mais mêlée aussi de cette inquiétude qu'il ressentait en lui.

Depuis des mois maintenant, on entendait de plus en plus, dans la presse et dans les cercles qu'il fréquentait, parler de ce Voldemort. Plus personne ne l'appelait Tom Jédusor, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le ministre, témoin de cette montée en épingle due en large part, il en était certain, à ce changement de nom tout à fait ridicule. Clodoveus se trouvait très embarrassé : oui, une part de lui était ravie de voir quelqu'un prendre fait et cause pour la pureté du sang sorcier, s'impliquer, sans réserve ; mais une autre part de lui l'empêchait d'y croire totalement. Il avait ses réserves, et souhaitait en avoir le cœur net. Mais comment ?

Son épouse ne semblait pas si hostile : elle n'en parlait que peu, mais les rares fois où le sujet avait été évoqué devant elle, elle restait entièrement et résolument fixée sur son idée de la pureté du sang, pureté qui était bien protégée et servie par ce Lord Voldemort. De son côté, il savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un changement d'opinion sur la question de fond : sa fidélité était totale aux valeurs héritées de plus loin que son enfance, héritées de son sang même. Mais sur tout ce qui entourait cette croyance, il se sentait comme un flottement qui lui déplaisait. Il en vint à passer, pour cela précisément, des nuits agitées. À minuit, il était dans la vieille bibliothèque familiale, revenu devant les documents prouvant son lignage, concentré sur de vieux parchemins et des encrages presque effacés. En remontant, il trouvait des origines françaises, quelque part dans le fond de la Picardie : les textes d'ailleurs devenaient pour lui incompréhensibles. Il finit la nuit endormi à même le fauteuil, entouré de toute l'histoire de sa famille.

Le regard de son époux avait ce matin quelque chose de désespérément vide, comme s'il s'était tant concentré qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il buvait du café en regardant droit devant lui, marmonnant presque.

« Je te trouve pensif, Clodoveus, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je réfléchis. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler : elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d'attendre. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pousse à la conversation, et moins encore à la confidence, s'il ne l'a pas décidé lui-même. Elle lui resservit un peu à boire.

« À vrai dire, j'aimerais entreprendre un voyage.

\- Un voyage ?

\- Oui, je souhaiterais retourner à l'origine de mes racines, au fond du fond de la noblesse de notre sang. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Personnellement… Je pense que si une telle idée te vient, c'est que cette sorte de pèlerinage t'est nécessaire ; et à mes yeux il n'est rien de plus juste et de plus important que les origines de cette famille. Ainsi, je pense que si tu en es en quelque sorte inspiré, tu peux… peut-être même dois-tu y aller.

\- _Devoir_ ?

\- J'entends par-là qu'il ne peut qu'y avoir un effet positif à revenir au plus profond de ses racines, à raffermir le lien avec ce qui constitue ta noblesse la plus absolue.

\- Oui… »

Le front de son époux s'était déplié : Bautheuch savait déjà qu'il s'était décidé et qu'il suivrait son conseil… lui-même ne le savait peut-être pas encore. Après près de vingt ans de mariage, elle savait lire sans faute les expressions de son visage. Elle voyait venir la colère avant qu'elle n'explose, la tristesse avant qu'il ne la cache, la vanité quand même il ne l'exprimait pas ouvertement. Sans doute n'avait-il pas conscience de combien elle le connaissait, mais il savait reconnaître dans cette capacité qu'elle avait, dans l'intimité qu'ils entretenaient jour après jour, la femme avisée qu'il avait choisi d'épouser. Le plus souvent, il écoutait son conseil et ce dans tous les domaines ou presque. Bien des lois, des dîners, des livres donnés à lire aux enfants, des promotions, des colères, des pardons étaient en réalité l'œuvre de Bautheuch Black.

« Oui, sans doute as-tu raison… Mais je ne puis pas partir comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Il faut quelqu'un pour me remplacer au ministère, et quelqu'un pour représenter notre famille.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Mon frère peut bien assurer des choses, mais je n'ai nulle envie de laisser entre ses mains tout l'avenir de ma branche de la famille. Qui sait ce qu'il en ferait ! Quant au ministère, il n'est pas correct de laisser ainsi à sa famille le droit de gouverner.

\- Alors choisissez de vos collaborateurs le plus efficace, le plus fin politique et celui qui vous est le plus dévoué. Pour ce qui est de la famille, nous verrons. »

Il avait fait une grande réception chez lui, invitant les responsables de tous les départements du ministère. Il avait aussi fait venir Erchenoal, et quelques autres conseillers de l'ancien temps, afin de diversifier les choix et le débat. Bautheuch avait préparé le lieu, en avait fait précisément ce qu'il fallait : tout était grand et agréable, l'accueil généreux, la nourriture délicieuse, le vin à volonté. Enfin, en portant un toast, il annonça le motif mais laissa le soin à son épouse d'expliquer la situation : elle présenta les choses, simplement, tranquillement. Le reste du repas se fit dans le désordre des conversations. De temps à autre, un de ces hommes de pouvoir, qui lui devaient tout, jetait dans sa direction un regard vaguement inquisiteur, tentant d'être discret dans sa scrutation, comme pour peser les éléments, pour mettre les choses au point. Oui, ils choisiraient une solution qui saurait lui plaire, une solution sans doute un peu biaisée, mais il ne demandait pas mieux.

Pourtant, cela n'avançait guère. Ce soir-là, on ne lui fait pas réellement de proposition, seulement les bribes de quelques suggestions sans profondeur, et que celui qui l'amenait s'empressait de saper. Personne n'avait l'audace de se présenter lui-même, ni l'humilité de désigner quelqu'un d'autre et de reconnaître ainsi sa supériorité. Il leur fallut des jours et des jours pour parvenir à une conclusion : sur les conseils de son épouse, il laissa faire. Après tout, il n'y avait là que du normal, et rien dans ce voyage n'était pressé. Il s'agissait de l'avoir fait un jour, de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir retrouvé la trace de ses ancêtres ; et pour cela n'importe quel moment de la vie pouvait convenir. Il parla à son frère, et son frère se déclara prêt à prendre en main la famille, ce qui le conforta dans son désir de trouver une autre solution. Les semaines passaient, son fils aîné venait d'avoir seize ans, et on lui apporta enfin une idée qui paraissait censée, construite, et qui provoquait l'assentiment. Le chef du département des Mystères vint lui faire la proposition, visiblement mandé par l'ensemble du groupe. Il présenta un projet : on attendrait un an, la majorité du fils aîné de Clodoveus, puis il prendrait le pouvoir sous une forme affaiblie. On le laisserait sous l'autorité de sa mère, dont la sagesse était avérée, et sous la surveillance et le conseil du ministre précédent, dont l'expérience ne pouvait qu'être utile. Une sorte de triumvirat grâce auquel l'héritier de Clodoveus serait en mesure d'apprendre la politique car, qu'il soit ou non ministre de la Magie un jour, il était absolument certain qu'il aurait un rôle éminent dans la communauté magique.

N'étant pas un imbécile, Clodoveus sentit combien il y avait dans cette décision de volonté de flatter son orgueil de père et de sang, de jouer sur la force de son attachement à la notion de lignée. Qu'importe, on lui reconnaissait ainsi le droit de créer une sorte de dynastie et cela ne pouvait que le séduire. Le délai était sans doute un peu long, mais il ne pouvait exiger de voir balayer tous les principes légaux et moraux : il attendrait que son fils aîné ait dix-sept ans, et alors seulement il pourrait partir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les mois avaient passé. En un sens, ils avaient été réellement bénéfiques, ils l'avaient raffermi dans son désir de partir, et non freiné. Il avait retrouvé les lieux, les noms : désormais, il ne se lancerait plus à l'aventure. À ses fils, il n'avait encore soufflé qu'un vague mot à ce sujet : c'étaient leurs études qui comptaient, encore, et il n'était pas question de monter la tête de son aîné avec une telle perspective. Il lui trouvait de la dignité, et il se réjouissait presque de le voir prendre, dès sa majorité, une place qui lui revenait de droit. Bautheuch, pour sa part, l'aidait avec discrétion. Comme toujours, elle ne se mêlait pas de ses préparatifs tant qu'il ne se tournait pas directement vers elle ; mais quand il la faisait intervenir, alors elle était toujours utile et efficace. Enfin, il ne restât que quelques jours avant les dix-sept ans de Clodoveus Junior, et il s'agit d'organiser cette étrange passation.

« Pour ma part, dit Bautheuch, il me semble qu'il faut laisser passer les dix-sept ans de notre fils, et seulement après, peut-être le lendemain, mais en tous cas après, le mettre face à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il y a un ordre à respecter.

\- Cela fait une multiplication de cérémonies.

\- Oui, mais elles ont un sens différent. »

Ayant obtenu l'approbation de son époux, elle s'était attelée à la préparation des deux événements, consciente de la valeur symbolique de l'un et l'autre de ces moments, et de l'absolue nécessité de les distinguer. Pour l'anniversaire de son fils, elle prévit un grand repas dans la salle à manger du manoir, et elle invita largement la famille, les dignitaires et les amis de ses enfants ; mais pour le début de la soirée, elle pensa une sorte d'apéritif intimiste, en famille, un véritable moment d'anniversaire dans lequel elle était prête à mettre un peu de joie et moins de solennité.

Au lendemain de la fête dédiée à son anniversaire, Clodoveus retourna dans les couloirs de Poudlard : il était très tôt au matin, lorsque son oncle le ramena dans le château. Il avait dix-sept ans, l'aube de la vie, et le ciel rosé s'accordait parfaitement à ce diagnostic, encore gris, à peine bleu derrières les couches de nuages écossais.

Tout la cérémonie de la journée ne lui avait qu'à moitié plu : oui, il s'était senti aimé voire admiré, et tout cela était agréable. Se savoir considéré comme un adulte avait aussi quelque chose de tout à fait formidable ; mais tout cela était si enfermé dans les habitudes de sa famille, dans leurs tares habituelles de proclamation du… Il interrompit sa pensée : bien sûr, personne ne l'avait entendu laisser ses idées partir dans cette direction, mais tout de même, il savait combien il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. D'ailleurs, il ne le pensait qu'à moitié : ce rejet était vague, diffus, et une part de lui se disait que c'était là le syndrome d'une simple crise d'adolescence – terme qu'il avait trouvé dans un ouvrage _moldu_, autre interdit. De toute manière, si adulte qu'il soit, il lui restait bien du temps avant de devoir prendre une décision à ce sujet : son père restait le patriarche de la famille Black et, pour être honnête, cela lui allait très bien pour le moment. Il se sentait une envie de pouvoir – envie qui avait été cultivée en lui depuis son plus tendre âge – mais il avait cette étrange sagesse de ne pas le vouloir maintenant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en était pas capable ; peut-être à l'inverse précisément car il savait ce qu'il souhaitait changer dans le monde sorcier, et qu'il avait pleine conscience des bouleversements que cela entrainerait.

« Clo' ?

\- Quoi, Phin' ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir…

\- Oncle Phinéas nous a déposé ensemble… ou pensais-tu que j'étais ?

\- Je…, tenta-t-il.

\- C'est sans importance, reprit son petit frère. À quoi tu penses ?

\- Au pouvoir, marmonna l'héritier Black.

\- Tout le monde a envie de pouvoir ! s'exclama le cadet avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas moi… Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai envie de liberté.

\- Tu sais, Clo', c'est un peu la même chose… »

Elle lui avait laissé deux jours. Deux jours pour avoir dix-sept ans, et puis elle les avait fait revenir. Bien sûr, cela ne concernait en théorie que Clodoveus, mais il semblait évident que le cadet pouvait apprendre beaucoup, profiter des expériences de son frère. L'avenir étant plein d'incertitudes, il était difficile de prévoir que jamais il n'aurait à son tour à assumer le rôle de chef de file de la famille Black : on ne perd jamais rien à créer un homme avisé. Clodoveus s'était déjà installé dans son fauteuil de librairie, pour la première fois ses fils y pénétreraient, lorsque Bautheuch envoya Genais chercher les deux enfants Black à Poudlard. En arrivant, tous deux semblaient interrogateurs : on ne leur avait rien expliqué, bien entendu, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient convoqués auprès de leurs parents. Le pli du front de Phinéas montrait une pointe d'inquiétude, et elle sentit dans le regard de l'aîné une interrogation plus dure et plus sûre d'elle, qui masquait le même fond de malaise. Elle les accueillit dans l'entrée elle-même et renvoya l'elfe : c'était ici affaire de famille et de sorciers, il n'était pas question de mêler quoique ce fût d'autre à ce cérémonial. Les fils reconnurent dans la tenue solennelle de leur mère, la longue robe de sorcière noire, le collier lourd de pierres précieuses qu'elle portait, que quelque chose avait lieu : sans un mot, ils la suivirent et bientôt il devint évident qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les zones de la maison qui étaient toujours restées fermées.

Le couloir au sol d'ébène avait quelque chose d'intimidant, et Clodoveus senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque sa mère poussa la lourde porte du cabinet personnel de son père. Derrière, Phinéas promenait son regard en désordre, terriblement curieux et en même temps si intimidé qu'il se serait senti plus à l'aise en laissant ses yeux vissés au sol. Assis, leur père avait lui aussi revêtu ses habits les plus riches : c'était à croire qu'ils allaient à un mariage ou un enterrement. Le père se leva, plus petit que son aîné, il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant : sa stature avait toujours fait cet effet, et plus encore sa contenance. Il invita ses enfants à s'assoir, et se rassit lui-même. Bautheuch, debout dans un coin, tenant de ses deux mains sa baguette magique comme pour en apprécier la longueur, le regard posé sur ses fils mais le buste entier tourné vers son époux.

« Je vais partir à la recherche de nos racines, retrouver les traces de nos ancêtres. »

Il s'arrêta. Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas, le silence se prolongea sans même une respiration, jusqu'à ce que le père, agacé sans doute par l'immobilité insupportable de ses fils, reprenne la parole.

« En mon absence, il a été décidé que tu prendrais ma place, Clodoveus.

\- Votre place, père ?

\- Oui, tu participeras au travail de politique et de gouvernance que j'assume. Et tu prendras temporairement la tête de cette famille. »

Il y eut un nouveau flottement. Phinéas avait une lourde respiration, cette fois, mais Clodoveus parut pétrifié pendant un instant. Puis il sembla se réveiller, se releva et, allant à son père, inclina la tête en manière de révérence et déclara « Merci » d'une voix altérée. Du coin où elle se tenait, Bautheuch sentit se détendre légèrement les traits de son époux, soulagé de voir son fils réagir avec cette dignité, sans larmes ridicules, sans peur, sans émotion exagérée. Il se leva lui-même, et déclara qu'ils allaient désormais au Ministère. Il opina du chef en direction de Bautheuch, qui restait là pendant ce temps, et saisit en premier de la poudre de cheminette, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée verte alors qu'il venait à peine de pénétrer dans la large cheminée de marbre. Clodoveus suivit immédiatement, mais Phinéas traina un instant en arrière, posant un long regard hésitant sur sa mère avant de partir à son tour, incertain visiblement de la pertinence de sa présence.

« Suis ton frère, dit sa mère, tu as autant à apprendre que lui. »

Au ministère, tous les chefs de départements les attendaient dans la grande entrée en ce dimanche matin. On discuta un long moment, d'une façon qui semblait tout à fait vague, n'allant nulle part : Clodoveus Junior s'entendit dire prêt de vingt fois que l'on serait là pour lui, s'il avait besoin du moindre conseil, de la moindre aide. Enfin, Erchenoal lui fut présenté comme son conseiller premier et principal, par qui il lui faudrait passer. Sa mère aussi devait être conseillère et aide : les deux fils ne disaient rien, Phinéas en retrait, Clodoveus poli dans son mutisme. L'absence de leur mère semblait indiquer dès à présent qu'elle n'avait, en réalité, aucun rôle à jouer. Était-il vraiment possible qu'on leur demandât de suivre le conseil de quelqu'un qui ne participait pas officiellement au pouvoir ? Trop jeunes sans doute, trop neufs dans le monde, ils n'avaient pas idée du pouvoir de conseil, du pouvoir presque insidieux que l'on reconnait à une femme en ce monde.

Ramenés chez eux par leur père après environ deux heures de pseudo-politique de salon, les deux fils se trouvaient encore vaguement assommés par la nouvelle. Clodoveus ne se souvenait pas même de sa déclaration sur la pouvoir qui ne datait pas même de 48 heures, il ne se souvenait plus de principes, plus de grand-chose. Une sorte d'orgueil battait dans sa poitrine… mais outre cela, non, pas de réflexion de fond : il sentait, presque à la surface, bien des questions et des idées. Mais il les laissait encore sous l'eau pour le moment : tout ce battage terminé, son père parti, il pourrait alors penser. Ils ne revinrent pas dans le bureau paternel : c'était dans un boudoir de sa mère qu'ils se retrouvèrent, Bautheuch était déjà là avec leur oncle Phinéas. Celui-ci, pour la première fois, serra la main de son neveu le plus âgé, se contentant d'hocher la tête en direction de son homonyme comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sa poigne avait quelque chose de violent, Clodoveus n'eut aucun mal à deviner la raison de cette tension : sans doute aurait-il souhaité cette _régence_ ministérielle.

« Mon fils, tu vas prendre mon rôle pendant mon absence. Mon rôle public, tu l'as vu, mais aussi mon rôle privé. Vois-tu de quoi je te parle ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, Père.

\- Nous ne sommes pas n'importe quelle famille : nous avons une lignée, un nom, un honneur, un sceau, une devise. Tu en seras le garant pendant mon absence.

\- Mais Père, je ne vois pas… je ne vois pas comment ? interrogea le fils, visiblement un peu inquiet à l'idée de poser une question dont la réponse était sans doute d'une évidence absolue pour son géniteur.

\- En ne faisant rien de particulier. J'entends par-là que ton attitude de tous les jours va prendre une plus grande signification. Tu dois êtes conforme à ce que nous sommes, c'est-à-dire… ?

\- _Toujours pur_.

\- Exactement, dans tes mots, dans ton attitude. Normalement, tu n'auras jamais vraiment à te prononcer pour notre famille, pas avant ma mort ; et pendant mon absence tu devrais pouvoir te contenter d'avoir une attitude acceptable et noble.

\- Bien, opina l'autre.

\- Et j'apprécierais que toi, comme ton frère, vous profitiez de ce temps passé sans moi et comme représentants de la famille pour prendre la mesure de ce que cette famille signifie vraiment, et de votre responsabilité. »

En disant cela, Clodoveus tira un large rideau : tous deux plièrent les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la lumière pénètre brutalement dans la pièce, mais il n'en fut rien. Ce que découvrit leur père était une grande tapisserie toute pleine de ramifications.

« - Voici votre généalogie. Cette tapisserie a de la place encore pour votre descendance, et après vous encore. Elle remonte au premier Black de Picardie, c'est là-bas que je vais me rendre. Si jamais vous doutez, revenez contempler vos ancêtres. »

Délaissant l'immense tapisserie murale, Clodoveus revint vers un petit secrétaire. Ce boudoir, finalement, semblait bien plus qu'un repère de femme. Phinéas avait les yeux rivés sur son propre point, son nom et son portrait dans le tissu ; et son oncle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, hésitant. Mais Clodoveus semblait incapable de poser son regard, courant partout sur l'immense fresque, comme cherchant à tout saisir et à tout voir, et finalement ne parvenant à rien voir du tout.

« Clodoveus, viens ici. Regarde. »

Disant cela, il tendit à son fils un lourd sceau en argent, abîmé par le temps, et le laissa aux mains de son fils. Avec l'usure, il était assez difficile de lire, mais il paraissait évident que le dessin était celui d'un serpent.

« - Il s'agit du sceau de notre famille, expliqua le père en rangeant l'objet dans le tiroir d'où il venait, qu'il scella d'un coup de baguette. Je ne l'utilise que pour les missives très officielles, et tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'en servir. Mais si cela se révélait nécessaire, sache que tu trouveras ici le moyen d'affirmer la parole de la famille Black. »

Le directeur de Poudlard avait ramené ses neveux à Poudlard. En une journée, tout avait été bizarrement réglé et vu, à croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment puis, nerveusement, Phinéas se mit à rire.

« Eh bah, si je m'attendais à ça…

\- Hum, approuva son frère.

\- Tu finis tes études dans deux mois… au moins maintenant tu vas savoir quoi faire.

\- Oui, j'imagine oui… »

Pensif, Clodoveus prit la direction de leur salle commune, prêt à s'affaler sur son lit et à y réfléchir tranquillement maintenant. Maintenant qu'il se savait en possession de tout ce pouvoir, qu'en ferait-il ? Comment le gérer ? Il connaissait les positions globales de sa famille, les principes et les valeurs à appliquer, mais dans le détail… Dans le détail il avait l'honnêteté de se savoir incertain et démuni.

« _Toujours pur_, marmonna-t-il à l'intention du portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Serpentard, appréciant d'ailleurs les tenants de ce choix de mot de passe plus que jamais. »

Dans la salle, Lucius, ses deux amis Viktor Goyle et Joseph Crabbe, et Severus Rogue étaient en intense discussion, marmonnant autour d'un morceau de papier.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda Lucius.

\- Affaires de famille. Et vous ? interrogea-t-il avec un peu de distance.

\- Lucius a reçu un papier de la main de Lord Voldemort lui-même ! s'enthousiasma Viktor en lui montrant un parchemin sur lequel trois lignes étaient écrites d'une calligraphie fine et serrée.

\- Il m'invite à sa prochaine opération contre ceux qui font honte à leur sang, se vanta le concerné en arrachant la missive de la main de son camarade.

\- Je vois. »

Sans s'attarder, il prit le chemin des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre de préfet. Derrière lui, le pas de son petit frère lui indiqua que celui-ci le suivait. Il y eut un petit silence interloqué face à ce manque d'intérêt, mais la conversation reprenait bon train lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, sans inviter son frère. _Toujours pur_… pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Oui, d'accord, mais il devinait que Lucius partait dans une opération où il tuerait. Leur foi dans le sang devait-elle aller jusqu'à éliminer les hérétiques qui, sans d'ailleurs rien y pouvoir, étaient nés des mauvais parents ? _Toc, toc_.

« Phin', ce n'est pas le moment, cria-t-il à travers la porte. »

Celle-ci s'ouvrit néanmoins, laissant apparaître le visage très adulte de l'autre.

« Quoi ?

\- Je voulais simplement te dire que moi non plus je ne comprends pas leur enthousiasme. »

Sur ce, la porte se referma et, d'un coup de baguette, Clodoveus s'assura qu'elle ne se rouvrirait pas sans son assentiment. C'était le jour où jamais de ne _pas_ s'interroger sur la légitimité des valeurs de sa famille.

Oui, tout était paré. Il partait pour au moins un mois, cela il le savait, et Vassili et Orion partaient avec lui, soucieux de l'accompagner dans cette expérience humaine qui avait quelque chose de mystique. Dans une heure, les deux hommes le rejoindraient devant le manoir, puis ils partiraient ensemble. Il se tenait dans la chambre conjugale, Bautheuch dans une robe d'intérieur serrée à la ceinture, encore séduisante pour son âge – même si ce n'était plus vraiment le sujet. Ils avaient passé ensemble cette nuit, qui malgré tout était un _au revoir_.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, déclara-t-il.

\- De ce que vous avez qui vous représente le mieux. Ce que vous portiez lorsque je vous ai rencontré.

\- Je ne rentre plus là-dedans.

\- Non, fit-elle, mais vous possédez la même tenue à votre taille d'aujourd'hui, je le sais. Ces habits disent de vous qui vous êtes, ils annoncent un homme de naissance. »

Tendrement, elle l'aida à passer ces vêtements. Vêtu presqu'exclusivement de noir, il avait quelque chose d'impressionnant – et elle savait que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Cela prit presqu'une heure : c'était un moment d'au revoir, sans mots et sans larmoiements, ils n'étaient pas de cette sorte de gens. Chastement, elle posa tout de même ses lèvres sur son front avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Alors, lentement, elle s'habilla, et se rendit dans le salon principal où l'attendait Erchenoal, qu'un elfe avait fait entrer.

« Tout va bien, ma fille ? »

Il ne l'appelait comme cela que depuis qu'elle avait épousé Clodoveus, mais elle avait choisi de l'accepter : après tout, il l'avait élevée et mariée.

« Je suis triste, oui, mais nous n'en parlerons pas. »

Il hocha la tête et, avec respect, approcha la main comme pour lui tapoter le dos en signe de soutien. Il s'interrompit pourtant, sachant qu'elle ne le tolérerait pas.

« Je lui souhaite un bon voyage, dit-il enfin.

\- Oui, moi aussi. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il faisait nuit, une lourde nuit d'été qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'émettre un peu de lumière malgré tout. Clodoveus se trouvait quelque part au milieu de la France, dans une vaste demeure méditerranéenne, arrivé là de piste en piste, à la recherche d'Adam Noir de Black, son ancêtre, dont l'origine picarde paraissait de plus en plus incertaine. Il était parti depuis maintenant un mois : il s'en sentait étrangement reposé et tranquille. De loin en loin, il envoyait à son épouse un patronus, long serpent brillant d'une lumière argentée, pour lui faire savoir que tout était en ordre. De même, elle lui avait envoyé un ou deux hiboux, de brèves missives – elle savait que, plus longues, il ne les aurait pas lues – qui l'assuraient que tout se passait bien, que son fils avait les choses en main, qu'il se laissait guider sans exagération, que tout allait bien.

Dans cette nuit française, il ne ressentait que sérénité et confiance : ce moment loin de tout lui procurait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Seule son épouse, peut-être, lui manquait parfois. Ce soir, oui, il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit auprès de lui, appuyée elle aussi à cette balustrade, la nuque droite et fière, le regard posé sur les étoiles. Mais elle était toute à sa place et à son devoir, conseillère de son fils aîné, préparant l'avenir et assurant la réussite du présent. Oui, ce soir, l'air chaud lui emplissait les poumons, et il faudrait qu'il lance un sort de rafraichissement dans sa chambre pour dormir sous la moustiquaire ; mais il se sentait en confiance.

« Pourquoi cette restriction, ici ? »

Bautheuch se pencha vers la ligne du projet de loi que montrait son fils du doigt. Il montrait un véritable intérêt pour toutes ces affaires, peut-être même un peu trop, constamment à discuter les idées et les notions, parfois d'une manière presqu'insolente – qui, vraiment, s'interroge sur le choix de libérer les elfes par un vêtement ? C'était une importante coutume magique, il en avait toujours été ainsi. La tradition méritait le respect ! Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une clause, quelque chose de minuscule au milieu de toutes les dispositions de la loi, une _restriction_ en effet concernant les sorciers d'origine non-magique.

« Eh bien, oui, c'est une restriction, constata-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais je n'en comprends pas la pertinence. »

Erchenoal s'approcha, et eut un rictus en lisant ce qui perturbait le garçon. Il n'était pourtant pas imbécile à ce point ! Si l'on publiait une nouvelle loi sur le droit à la possession de baguettes magiques, c'était pour imposer des limites et des _restrictions_. Il ravala son agacement, tout de même, et inspira largement en se redressant.

« - Le principe de cette loi est de limiter la possession de baguettes : c'est une limitation. La précédente loi datait de 1732, elle était totalement datée. Elle réduisait de trop, par moments, tout en autorisant des créatures comme les centaures et les sirènes à posséder des baguettes – ce qui n'a aucun sens.

\- Oui, cela d'accord. Mais ici… »

Erchenoal plissa une fois encore la lèvre, les sourcils resserrés, prêt visiblement à abandonner sa patience de vieil homme pour laisser éclater son mécontentement : qu'il signe et se taise, bon sang ! Les chefs de départements ne l'avaient pas choisi pour que, réellement, il gouvernât : quel imbécile ne comprendrait pas cela ! De derrière son fils, Bautheuch reconnut sur les traits de son père adoptif la montée de l'agacement, et décida de prendre les devants. Elle aussi n'appréciait pas le tour de la pensée de son fils, ce laxisme envers les sorciers de moindre race. Mais elle savait aussi apprécier dans son questionnement la pensée qui se forme, un homme en pleine réflexion : son enfant exerçait ses capacités intellectuelles, oui, elle pouvait voir là quelque chose de positif, pas assez cependant pour ne pas mettre rapidement fin à cette scène un peu pénible.

« Clodoveus, écoute-moi. Il s'agit ici de redonner le pouvoir de porter des baguettes magiques exclusivement aux sorciers ; et cette restriction n'empêche aucun sorcier d'en avoir une. Elle limite seulement les nés de moldus en ne permettant pas qu'ils en possèdent plusieurs en même temps… ce qui en soi est un cas limite. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'arrêter sur ce détail. »

Là-dessus, elle se pencha vers lui et planta son regard bleu dans les yeux quasi-identiques de son fils. La voix avait été douce et explicative, mais le regard lui, dur comme de l'acier, signifiait : _il est temps d'arrêter les bêtises_. D'ailleurs, Clodoveus resta un moment immobile, digérant l'ordre, et tout de suite après plia, prenant la plume qui trempait dans l'encre, inutile depuis près de dix minutes, et signant le papier le tendit à son _grand-père _d'un air aussi neutre que possible, c'est-à-dire avec toute la froideur qu'il lui était possible d'insuffler à son regard – après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait récupérer le bleu marine des yeux maternels, qui pouvait tourner noir dans la colère.

« C'est fini ? Je vais retourner à mes ASPIC. »

Et résolument, sans demander l'avis de qui que ce fût, hochant la tête en direction de sa mère et d'Erchenoal, il entra dans la cheminée – cette plaie de ne pas avoir encore son permis de transplanage ! – et annonça la destination, sa chambre de préfet. Là seulement il laissa éclater sa rage, et d'un coup de baguette fit exploser en mille morceaux un vase de Chine de _très grande valeur, une pièce d'art_ que sa mère lui avait offerte lorsqu'il était devenu préfet. Cela pourtant ne suffit pas à le décharger de son énervement, et il préféra poser ladite baguette sur le rebord de sa table de nuit et s'allonger sur le dos, aussi plat que possible, respirant : s'il continuait, il allait se mettre à détruire des choses par la seule force de sa colère, sans baguette, comme le font les enfants. Cela, c'était hors de question : il avait encore un peu d'honneur, et s'était toujours targué, en bon Black, de sa maîtrise de lui-même.

Il ne fallait pas se mettre dans cet état. Oui, il savait que sa question était légitime. Comme toutes les autres qui avaient été rejetées depuis qu'il était au « pouvoir ». Oui, il en avait marre de cette attitude de sa mère, de cette pesante chape de règles dont certaines n'avait pas de sens. Cela lui donnait des envies de révolte, des moments de colère. L'autre jour, il avait vu son cadet en pleine conversation avec une née de moldus – pardon, une _Sang-de-Bourbe _fallait-il dire pour être vraiment désagréable – et il avait su que son rôle était de lui faire remarquer que c'était inadmissible. Mais il avait ressenti un plaisir étrange, un peu maladif, à le regarder faire quelque chose de tout à fait interdit et, en croisant le regard de son frangin, il s'était contenté de sourire. Phinéas, de toute façon, semblait toujours être en train de _faire_ ce que lui se contentait de _penser_. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse encore, qu'il ne se laisse pas emporter par l'agacement. Oui, c'était en large part une question de principe… mais, comme le reste, les principes s'infléchissent.

Dans une des salles du manoir se trouvait un ancien sanctuaire dédié à Merlin, qui avait prêt de 1000 ans : c'était autour de cette petite pièce que le bâtiment avait été construit, petit à petit, et désormais elle était tombé dans l'oubli, avec la disparition des pratiques qui y étaient associées. Jadis, sorciers et sorcières avaient prié Merlin, comme le supposé créateur de toute magie, ou comme le premier détenteur de ces pouvoir sur terre. Aujourd'hui, pas un historien sérieux ne donnait crédit à cette théorie ; et si Merlin avait en effet était magicien, il n'y avait rien de mystique à son existence, seulement le hasard de s'être trouvé au centre d'une histoire donnant du fil à retordre aux moldus. Bautheuch, pour sa part, avait découvert cet endroit après peut-être dix ans de vie dans la bâtisse, au hasard d'une recherche d'artéfact magique ancien que Phinéas avait dit souhaiter retrouver pour éclaircir un point de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, bien évidemment, mais elle avait fini par déboucher ici.

L'endroit était tout de pierre, les écritures vieillies et illisibles, dans un anglais archaïque dont les gravures s'étaient délavées avec le temps. Elle ne croyait pas à cette mystique des anciens temps, mais il lui était plaisant de méditer ici, parmi des objets qui avaient vu défiler le drame de plusieurs générations. Ce soir, seul cet endroit semblait vouloir s'accorder à son état d'esprit : l'état d'esprit de son fils l'inquiétait. Elle le sentait comme flottant, incertain de tout, et principalement de certaines choses dont il ne devait pas, ne _pouvait_ pas être incertain. Elle le sentait aussi lui échapper, lentement mais sûrement, comme si une autre force l'avait attiré loin d'elle, une femme ou une idée. Posément, elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre poli par le temps, sur le dos duquel on devinait encore l'entrelacement de rosiers peint en rouge et vert. De la pointe de sa baguette, elle effleura l'accoudoir et en métamorphosa le dessus en un coussin bleu roi sur lequel elle appuya fortement son coude.

De l'autre main, pourtant, elle dessina dans l'air des spirales, comme marquant l'espace d'une sorte de petite fumée blanche. Cela la détendait. Elle esquissa le dessin d'un serpent, suivant ses tortillements, et l'enchantement dura encore longtemps, l'animal bougeant de son propre chef, comme si Serpentard lui-même était auprès d'elle. Suivant la silhouette des yeux, alors que de loin en loin elle se dissolvait dans l'air, elle marmonna quelque chose comme une prière, que ses fils suivissent un chemin droit et juste. Et qu'ils ne l'abandonnassent pas. Au-delà de la crainte de les voir s'éloigner des opinions prescrites, elle sentait pointer l'angoisse de la mère que ses enfants délaissent. La crainte de les perdre à la honte, et de les perdre à d'autres qu'elle.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Clo' ?

\- Donc, soudainement, maintenant que c'est le moment d'y aller, tu deviens une poule mouillée… Hum.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Phinéas. Personnellement, je suis très enthousiaste, c'est plutôt pour toi, avec ton poids de _toute_ la famille Black sur les épaules. Imagine que quelqu'un te voie là-bas ?

\- Dans un bar moldu ? répondit son frère en haussant exagérément un sourcil sceptique. Ai-je mal compris ma _propre_ suggestion, ou y a-t-il là une subtilité qui m'échappe ?

\- Ne fais pas exprès. Oui, c'est hautement improbable, expliqua le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si on nous croise, on ne nous ratera pas !

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera mon problème, décida l'aîné, une lueur incertaine dans le regard tout de même. Et puis, de toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Sur ce, il attrapa la main de son frère et les fit transplaner. Ils étaient rentrés pour la fête de leur mère, mais ce soir à vingt heures plus personne ne semblait les surveiller, alors Clodoveus avait proposé cette idée stupide : c'était un peu un défi de gamin, mais un défi beaucoup plus dangereux que d'aller voler une part de dessert de plus après le dîner. Avec un petit bruit, ils disparurent de l'entrée du domaine, et réapparurent quelque part dans Londres, une rue déserte.

« Et tu sais où on va ?

\- Non. »

Clodoveus se tourna vers son frère et lui lâcha un sourire : oui, évidemment, avant de commettre cette stupide imprudence, il s'était renseigné. Comment, on ne le saurait jamais trop et d'ailleurs Phinéas ne préférait pas trop en savoir : oui, il était le premier à dévier des règles, mais voir son frère le faire ainsi, comme sur un coup de tête, c'était différent. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, soudain, ce soir, ils allaient boire parmi les moldus : il devinait dans son aîné une envie de révolte, et peut-être aussi une curiosité. Devant un bar bondé, Clodoveus s'arrêta et poussa la large porte. Dedans, il faisait chaud et bruyant : malgré tout, il eut un petit mouvement de recul, ne s'étant jamais trouvé dans un lieu à la population la plus mélangée. Derrière lui, Phinéas siffla un _impressionnant !_ et le poussa pour qu'il continue d'avancer. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne repartirait pas sans avoir profité à plein de cette folie.

« Pas de jeune de moins de 21 ans dans les pubs, leur intima un barman, gros bonhomme à l'air peu accueillant. »

Il y eut un flottement, Clodoveus fixa le type les yeux grands ouverts – c'était finalement rassurant, se dit le plus jeune, de voir qu'il n'était pas renseigné et préparé à ce point. Il vit à peine son frère bouger le bras, et soudain le serveur changea totalement d'attitude, leur trouva même une table, et attendit aimablement qu'ils aient lu la carte – où presque rien ne leur parlait – et prit commande pour repartir. Se penchant vers son frère, Phinéas ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais fut coupé dans son élan.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était malin _ou _très classe d'utiliser l'_impérium_ sur un moldu sans défense. Mais bon, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules alors que deux pintes étaient déposées devant eux.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Clo', cette chose a l'air fantastique ! »

La première pinte de bière amère leur laissa un goût d'inconnu dans la bouche, oui, mais encore partiellement insatisfaisant. Ils buvaient silencieusement, face à face, intimidés par la situation malgré tout, de petite gorgée en petite gorgée. La seconde était une moins bonne bière, elle avait moins de goût, surtout après la Guinness. Seulement maintenant, ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux : il n'y avait presque pas de femmes, le bruit se faisait par grands éclats, on claquait sa chope, il ne s'agissait pas ici de bonnes manières et de délicatesse. Plus à l'aise, ils parlèrent un peu, mais de tout et de rien. Clodoveus commanda un whisky, sans rien. Son frère demanda la même chose, mais une autre marque. Cet alcool-là brûlait comme le whisky-pur-feu, mais plus brutalement, plus simplement en quelque sorte que cet alcool familier à leur monde.

Au bout de quelques heures, buvant de moins en moins vite, ils en avaient la nausée, il n'y avait plus aucun plaisir à continuer à boire. Phinéas se tenait presque l'estomac de douleur, son frère ne se souvenait plus d'avoir jamais pensé à quoi que ce fût en venant ici. Soûls et heureux de s'être infligé cela, ils parlaient maintenant comme les autres, une sorte de marmottement bruyant et instable. Il était près de minuit, Clodoveus décida qu'il fallait partir. Il se leva, avec difficulté, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, le corps meurtri, l'esprit en ébullition, et laissa sur la table quelques galions, sans réfléchir à la tête que ferait le serveur en trouvant cela comme paiement.

Dehors, il faisait encore presque chaud. Phinéas titubait, sous l'observation hilare de son frère. Ils étaient _ronds comme des barriques_, ricana-t-il, et la rue était vide, la nuit claire, la vie ouverte et grande. C'était comme un instant un seul de liberté soudaine et entière, avant la gueule de bois. S'appuyant contre un lampadaire, Clodoveus déclara :

« Je pense qu'on va attendre un peu, je ne peux pas transplaner maintenant.

\- Ou alors on n'revient jamais, grommela l'autre d'une voix altérée et grave.

\- J'aimerais bien tu sais. Parfois j'me dis… »

Il se sentit à l'orée de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à l'aube du grand chamboulement qui détruirait tout, presque à avouer à son frère le poids exact et l'étendue de ses hésitations et de son envie de se libérer du conseil de sa mère, des préceptes choisis de la famille. Son visage s'assombrit, il regarda un peu vaguement autour de lui et tomba sur une boutique vendant des _fish and chips_ encore ouverte.

« Han, manger me fera du bien ! enchaîna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la boutique.

\- Tu sais, fit son frère, not' mère m'agace aussi moi. Et pourtant j'fais pas de… de politique avec elle, moi. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Face à face, les deux adolescents se fixaient depuis un moment, intimidés, hésitants, tout à fait conscients de la prochaine étape et tout aussi incapables de la franchir. Georgia avait des yeux noisette, grands et très ouverts, maquillés de noir, _comme ses copines moldues_. Elle avait 15 ans, les cheveux toujours dans le visage, très douée en magie, ne travaillant pas, souriante, enjouée, l'âme toujours allant contre les règles, une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout de ses ongles peints de couleurs criardes et souvent écaillés. La première fois où Phinéas lui avait parlé, ç'avait été pour la traiter de moins que rien, ils avaient 11 ans. Elle s'était dit que les choses n'en resteraient pas là ; et cinq ans plus tard elle était face à face avec lui, dans la salle sur demande, et ils se fixaient. Bien des choses avaient changé, oui, et sans doute continueraient-elles à changer, et elle aimait cela, le risque, la joie, l'adrénaline. Elle se pencha, elle en avait marre, et l'embrassa.

« Euh… hum ! fit Clodoveus en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge.

\- Oh, euh… eh bien… »

Phinéas avait rougi de haut en bas, ses tempes brûlaient. Sa robe de sorcier était ouverte, il avait les cheveux défaits, le sourire béat malgré la tentative d'avoir un air contrit, un peu de rouge trainait dans son cou. Faisant face à son frère, il s'efforçait tout de même de cacher une petite forme féminine dont on ne devinait que le haut de la coiffure excentrique. Une part de Clodoveus avait envie de rire – s'il ne les avait pas surpris dans un coin de couloir juste devant sa chambre de préfet, dont Phinéas connaissait le mot de passe… – mais il parvint à conserver un air sérieux encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce que la forme bouge et qu'il aperçoive davantage de la figure de la jeune femme.

« Georgia Luis !? »

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il y avait dans son exclamation un rire : la situation était incroyablement absurde. Très honnêtement, c'était même à mourir de rire, le monde ne tournait plus rond. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs bien embêté, car s'il savait qu'on attendait de lui qu'il déclare la situation inadmissible, il n'en avait pas du tout l'envie. D'ailleurs, le regard de son frère était teinté de crainte, oui, mais de façon vague et très incomplète, il n'avait pas _vraiment_ peur, à peine un peu d'appréhension, visiblement. Un sourire traînait encore sur son visage, résolument attaché.

« De toute façon, je ne te permets ni de me juger, ni de me punir, tout préfet que tu es ! » s'exclama la fille en sortant de sa cachette, impudique et sans gêne.

Il la toisa. Son regard était dur, oui, mais il n'y croyait pas du tout : tout cela, ce n'était que du jeu de toute manière, de la mise en scène à la limite du burlesque. Qui était-il pour dire à son frère de ne pas être en relation avec cette fille ? Pour qui se prenait la tradition, pour quoi se prenait sa famille, qui considérait qu'il était de son devoir de faire la leçon à cette gamine et de punir son frère ? Les yeux toujours posés sur elle, il esquissa un sourire vaguement sarcastique et articula avec force, mais à voix basse, _pas dans ma chambre_. Son frère, qui avait repris une contenance tout à fait normale, rougit de haut en bas et entraîna sa camarade par le poignet vers un autre endroit du château. Clodoveus se retrouva tout seul devant la porte de sa chambre, et un sourire tout à fait sincère et sans sous-entendu lui échappa. Son frère avait l'air parfaitement heureux avec cette gamine tout à fait honteuse, et il était heureux pour lui. Vraiment, simplement heureux.

Ils avaient reproduit l'expérience de la taverne. Pour entrer, il fallait toujours jouer un peu de la baguette magique, cela ne changeait pas il n'y avait rien à y faire ; mais pour le reste, ils étaient en grand progrès. Phinéas avait demandé à Georgia – Georgia que Clodoveus avait même saluée dans un des corridors de Poudlard, sans même s'en rendre compte – un petit cours sur l'argent moldu, et la dernière fois ils avaient même payé en livres, et récupéré leur monnaie, et ils étaient sortis sans avoir à s'esquiver. Ils ne ressentaient plus le besoin non plus de s'enivrer absolument, totalement, et de ne plus se souvenir de rien le lendemain au travers des brumes de la potion qui leur ôtait la gueule de bois. Ce soir, ils y étaient. Il faisait très chaud, brûlant de vie humaine. Ils ne buvaient plus la même chose, ils n'ingurgitaient plus désespérément, et aujourd'hui ils discutaient avec un moldu. Un homme de peut-être trente ans, un vrai moldu dans tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus authentique, grand, mal habillé, avec des préoccupations et des manières de faire qui ne leur parlaient pas du tout.

Phinéas pérorait, le moldu le prenait pour un original : ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il disait, les deux mains sur sa chope, il évoquait parfois des notions ou des objets qui ne disaient rien du tout à un non-sorcier. Mais l'autre entrait dans le jeu, discutait tout de même. Clodoveus, lui, était absolument fasciné, l'intégralité du regard, de l'attention, sur cet homme qui, comme lui, parlait, pensait, avait des croyances et des opinions. Il n'avait jamais imaginé cela. Il avait respecté leur existence, comme l'homme peut respecter la vie du chien. Mais soudain, l'humanité, la proximité, la vie de cet homme… ah ! il en était bouleversé de part en part, secoué et renversé. Cet homme était différent, oui, mais était-il tellement plus différent de lui, qu'il ne l'était, par exemple, de son professeur de Potions ? Non ! Non, cet homme avait tout en lui, il avait une logique interne, une vérité humaine, cet homme avait un sens, lui aussi, dans cet univers plein et varié. Un moldu seul avait un sens, une existence pleine… alors combien plus proche encore il se sentirait d'un sorcier de sang moldu, d'un condensé de ces deux aspects de la vie dans son entièreté ; ah combien plus !

« À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je pense à notre mère.

\- Tu penses à elle, ou tu penses à ce qu'_elle_ pense.

\- Je pense à ce en quoi elle croit. »

Clodoveus déglutit avec une certaine difficulté, un peu agacé de sa propre peur, mais déterminé cette fois, certain, dans cette rue, sortant de ce bar.

« Phin', je n'y crois pas. Ou je n'y crois plus. Je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas, pour le moment, je n'y crois pas… »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus, sur la fin, il se sentait mal à l'aise malgré tout, torturé et agacé par tout cela. Cette décision était certaine : oui, il le reconnaissait, il ne pensait pas comme le devait son sang. Mais il n'avait malgré tout rien demandé, rien planifié à ce sujet, et il se sentait prisonnier de sa liberté d'esprit. Comme un enfant, il tourna un regard timide vers son petit frère : l'autre avait une expression sérieuse, adulte, presque paternelle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas… »

De jour en jour, il passait de plus en plus de temps auprès de sang-mêlés, ou de nés de moldus. Apprenait à en connaître certains. Apprenait aussi à admettre qu'il n'aimait pas certain de ses _amis_ sang-pur. Lucius l'insupportait. Mais celui qu'il aimait le moins de tous, qui l'agaçait le plus profondément, était Severus Rogue : le garçon n'avait aucun bon sens. Laid, étrange, intelligent, il s'aplatissait devant Lucius Malfoy, et il suivait le chemin inverse au sien propre, inverse exactement. Parti d'un monde d'ouverture, parlant en début de scolarité à une fille sur qui il lui était même interdit de lâcher un regard… il prenait maintenant la direction d'une sorte d'obscurantisme, grand amoureux de Voldemort qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Clodoveus voulait bien tout être, tout devenir, mais pas un Severus Rogue, rampant, et surtout rampant devant une mauvaise idée.

Il avait cessé de dire bonjour à Severus, cessé de saluer poliment Lucius ; mais il passait de longs moments à discuter avec Georgia de métaphysique et de politique. Cette fille avait une réelle idée dans la tête, une réflexion sur le monde sorcier. Il en venait à la considérer comme une amie.

« Clodoveus, pour l'amour de Merlin, mais signe ! »

Sa mère aussi commençait à en avoir assez. Depuis une heure et demie il discutait d'un arrêt limitant les protections des moldus, comme d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois non ça n'en sortait pas, il ne voulait pas démordre de son idée. Erchenoal avait fini par lâcher prise et était sorti faire un tour pour se détendre et ne pas le réduire en miettes ; mais sa mère continuait à insister, à appuyer, et maintenant elle craquait. De toute manière, il en venait à comprendre qu'on ne lui apporterait pas d'argument, pas réellement : tout cela, c'était une histoire de croyances, de mœurs, de foi aveugle. Il ne lui répliqua donc pas pour la millième fois _mais je veux comprendre_ : il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Non, il préféra fermer les yeux, inspirer profondément, et analyser la situation aussi tranquillement, calmement que possible. Que pouvait-il faire, maintenant ? Rien, hurler, refuser, signer. Il ne savait plus. Bien. Maintenant, tout de suite, sa seule priorité était de s'enfuir d'ici, sortir de cette pièce et ne plus se retrouver au pied du mur ainsi. D'un grand coup de plume, sans regarder le papier, il signa et repoussa la table.

« À demain, mère. »

« Phin' ! Phin' ? Phinéas Black _où_ es-tu ? » finit-il par crier dans le dortoir. « Ah, bon sang… »

Redescendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il se précipita devant l'entrée des dortoirs féminins.

« PHINEAS !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Phinéas, débraillé, avait tout de même débarqué sur le moment, sans doute inquiet. Il fixa son frère dont le regard enfiévré avait quelque chose de maladif, et répéta _quoi_ à voix basse.

« J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je ne te dérange pas ? demanda l'aîné soudain conscient de la situation.

\- Si, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je t'en prie, continue, invita l'autre avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Bien. Bon. Je… Serais-tu prêt à… t'éloigner de nos parents ?

\- Comment ça ? interrogea l'autre en plissant le sourcil.

\- Je… je ne supporte plus d'avoir l'autorité de notre mère sans cesse sur les épaules, ses conseils. Je n'en peux plus, je veux la liberté, je veux m'émanciper de cela, mais je sais que seul je n'y parviendrai pas.

\- Oui, oui, je comprends j'en ai marre, moi aussi. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit, expliqua l'autre, observant le soulagement de son frère à savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette décision.

\- Je peux gouverner de moi-même. On m'en a donné le pouvoir, je veux m'en servir. Je veux m'en servir à quelque chose de meilleur !

\- Tu veux t'éloigner ?

\- Oui, oui, je veux… je veux lui dire que je suis indépendant. Que nous sommes indépendants. »

Depuis trois minutes peut-être, un hibou tapait désespérément à la fenêtre de la salle commune et, agacé par le bruit, Clodoveus alla ouvrir, peut-être aussi pour occuper ses mains et son esprit après cette déclaration dont il mesurait, et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait, la gravité.

« - Tiens, quand on parle du dragon… »

Il tendit le papier à son frère : dans une courte missive signée Bautheuch Black – que ne pouvait-elle signer au moins _votre mère_ ! – on leur demandait de se rendre au manoir ce week-end, dernier week-end avant le départ définitif de Clodoveus de Poudlard. Phinéas eut une petite mimique, visiblement imprégné de la sensation qu'il commettait une incroyable folie.

« - Eh bien, commençons par ne pas y aller. Si tu veux ? »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Elle leur avait demandé de venir samedi matin. Il était midi, et il n'y avait toujours personne, et l'impatience laissait place à de l'inquiétude. S'était-il passé quelque chose, un obstacle, un accident, un problème ? Sans savoir ce qui avait effectivement eu lieu, elle en avait en quelque sorte le pressentiment et un creux se formait dans son estomac, de plus en plus pesant et douloureux, au point de la rendre physiquement nauséeuse. Elle devait aller voir ce qui se passait à Poudlard. En coup de vent, sans s'interroger outre mesure, sans prendre le temps de se changer, elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans la large cheminée du salon, et passa la tête dans les flammes après avoir prononcé « Bureau de Phinéas Black ».

« Oh… Bautheuch, que me vaut le plaisir ? interrogea le concerné au bout d'un instant, penché sur le feu de sa cheminée.

\- As-tu vu mes fils aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, non, mais ça n'a rien d'inhabituel… pourquoi ?

\- Rien, coupa-t-elle vaguement gênée et n'ayant aucune envie de s'expliquer sur ses motivations et ses craintes. Puis-je venir les voir ?

\- Oui, évidemment, fit le Directeur avec un haussement d'épaules assez peu engageant. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de s'éloigner que sa belle-sœur surgissait entièrement de la cheminée, en chaussons d'intérieur, dans une robe toute simple, habillée comme même lui, qui était de la famille, ne l'avait jamais vue. Très vaguement, il se sentit un peu préoccupé : il n'avait pas de grande affection pour son frère, ne comprenait pas du tout Bautheuch, et n'avait pas d'amour particulier pour ses neveux. En général, tous ces événements familiaux ne l'intéressaient pas… mais tout de même !

« Veux-tu que je te conduise à eux ? »

Bautheuch accepta d'un sec hochement de tête. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement de devoir ainsi se laisser guider ; mais n'ayant pas fait son éducation à Poudlard elle n'en connaissait pas tous les recoins et se trouvait obligée de suivre malgré qu'elle en ait. Phinéas marchait de longs pas mesurés et tranquilles qui la rendaient folle : elle avait un fort caractère, et aujourd'hui elle ne supportait pas la lenteur. Là où d'habitude elle canalisait toute cette force d'esprit dans des règles et de la droiture, elle se trouvait trop inquiète maintenant pour maîtriser tous les éléments de son corps et de son attitude. Impatiemment, elle dépassait Phinéas puis ralentissait le pas, revenait en arrière ; puis à nouveau n'en pouvant plus, accélérant, elle se retrouvait devant lui à un carrefour et devait le laisser passer devant, ignorant son air vaguement victorieux. Oui, elle lui laissait les rênes ici, il avait le dessus. Eh bien, oui ! Enfin, Phinéas marmonna un mot de passe qu'il ne la laissa pas entendre – son beau-frère avait, tout de même, quelque chose de vraiment insupportable – et pénétra dans une grande salle tapissée de vert émeraude et argent, meublée en acajou.

« Phinéas ! Clodoveus ! » appela le Directeur en posant sa baguette sur sa gorge, amplifiant sa voix qui résonna dans toute la pièce et au-delà.

On entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers, et les deux garçons débarquèrent dans la pièce commune, ensemble, l'air parfaitement en forme, même souriants quoique peut-être un peu inquiets. Puis ils la virent, et elle sentit comme un flottement dans leur attitude, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Phinéas fit un pas en arrière, et déclara à Bautheuch qu'ils les laissaient parler, tout en invitant d'un geste de la main ses neveux à sortir rejoindre leur mère dans le couloir.

Prudemment, ils sortirent l'un derrière l'autre, et refermèrent le tableau qui cachait l'accès à leur salle commune – s'il était possible d'éviter une scène devant tous leurs camarades, alors tant mieux.

« Eh bien ! s'exclama leur mère. Je vous ai attendus, et rien. Et je vois qu'il n'y a pas de problème particulier, vous m'avez l'air en pleine santé et pas particulièrement occupés ! »

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils la fixaient, immobiles, un peu mal à l'aise tout de même, Clodoveus se demandant s'il sauterait le pas, Phinéas se demandant ce que son frère allait dire ou faire, la main serrée sur sa baguette dans sa poche, par réflexe.

« Eh bien ?! reprit Bautheuch d'une voix plus aiguë, s'agaçant vraiment. Ce comportement est _inadmissible_, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Pour quoi vous prenez-vous ? désobéir ainsi à votre mère ! »

À nouveau le silence. Elle se sentait rougir de colère et le rage, la rage amplifiée d'abord par un intense sentiment d'impuissance, d'inutilité, la sensation d'être en train de donner des coups de poing dans l'air, sans rien atteindre. Ses enfants lui échappaient, dans ce mutisme insupportable, leur regard posé sur elle comme si elle n'avait été qu'un objet, qu'une marionnette ridicule dans son énervement. Une part d'elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, mais elle était Bautheuch Black, et elle avait conscience que tout n'était pas encore entièrement joué, qu'il lui restait une chance de régler les choses dans le sens qui lui convenait. Clodoveus la regardait de haut en bas, comme pour la jauger, et elle eut envie de le punir de cette impertinence ; mais au lieu de cela, elle inspira profondément, saisit sa baguette par les deux extrémités, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle était dans l'attente, et reposa sa question.

« Alors ? »

Sa mère ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, aujourd'hui. Ces dernières années, il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vue si mal apprêtée, si peu attentive. Etait-ce l'absence de leur père ? En tout état de cause, il la trouvait vieillie, maintenant qu'il la regardait vraiment et absolument, vieillie et affaiblie, dans une position d'incertitude, désespérée malgré le regard droit et fort qu'elle lui adressait désormais. Il n'avait plus pour elle le respect que l'on doit à sa mère : oui, il sentait un fond d'affection, bien sûr, et peut-être même un peu d'amour honnête. Mais il n'avait plus d'illusions de garçon. Il ne partageait pas ses opinions, ne reconnaissait pas son autorité ; et pire que cela, il la voyait faiblement humaine comme tous les autres, sans même un bijou, sans une coiffure, sans ornements dans sa tenue.

« Mère, nous ne sommes pas venus car je ne reconnais plus votre tutelle.

\- Comment cela ? »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, la dureté dans son regard bleu allait en baissant. Il venait de lui porter un coup, peut-être en avait-il sous-estimé la portée. Mais la chose était faite, il n'y avait plus qu'à continuer, qu'à affirmer ce que réellement il souhaitait.

« J'entends par-là qu'ayant 17 ans et ayant pris conscience des enjeux du pouvoir qui a été mis entre mes mains, je ne souhaite plus faire usage de votre conseil. Je souhaite faire mon travail ministériel avec l'aide de ministres et non pas de ma mère qui n'a rien à faire dans ce conseil. Je suis capable d'avoir mes opinions, sans quoi on ne m'aurait pas laissé ce pouvoir.

\- Et comment fais-tu cela, hein, comment !?

\- Comme cela, en vous le disant. Entre vous et moi, c'est moi qui suis à la tête de cette famille et je vous demande de ne plus interférer. »

Soudain, elle s'affaissa un peu en arrière, trouvant appui sur le mur de pierre resté froid malgré la saison, et inspira profondément. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle venait de comprendre combien elle était vaincue, repassant à toute allure les derniers mois dans son esprit et voyant sous un jour différent, plus incisif, tous ces moments où Clodoveus lui avait résisté. La blessure était terrible, elle touchait l'honneur comme le sentiment. Mais peut-être restait-il encore…

« Et toi, Phinéas ? apostropha-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher la pointe d'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Moi, je suis mon frère, répliqua l'autre avec plus de tranchant encore, peut-être moins conscient de la violence de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que je pense que vous avez tort, mère. »

Cette phrase sonnait bien. Clodoveus s'écouta la dire avec un certain plaisir, savourant son pouvoir et sa vérité. Mais maintenant que cela était fait et dit, alors quoi ? Tentant de ne pas laisser voir sa gêne, il se retourna, marmonnant le mot de passe, rentra dans sa salle commune sans même faire un signe d'au revoir à sa mère ; et sentant que Phinéas restait immobile il l'attrapa par la manche et le traina derrière lui. La porte se referma lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, et enfin ils se trouvèrent dans le brouhaha habituel de leur salle commune où, Merlin merci, il n'y avait que des jeunes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien. Phinéas se mit alors à rire d'un rire nerveux, vaguement hystérique et se tourna vers son frère.

« Bon, et maintenant quoi ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien… »

Elle n'était pas repassée par le bureau de son beau-frère, trop orgueilleuse pour se laisser voir dans cet état. Non, elle avait préféré se perdre dans le château, puis marcher jusqu'aux grandes portes qui en limitait le domaine, sortir, et là transplaner seule. Une fois devant les grandes grilles du manoir Black, elle se sentit commencer à pleurer et elle s'en serait mis des gifles. Alors, se précipitant à travers les larges pièces, cherchant à éviter les regards inquiets de la troupe d'elfes de maison qui travaillaient dans la bâtisse, elle alla tout droit au vieux sanctuaire de Merlin. Et, là, s'autorisa à pleurer un moment. Son monde s'écroulait. Tout tombait, et tout retombait sur elle. Oui, pendant de longues minutes, elle s'apitoya sur son sort, vit toute sa situation en noir. Puis, lentement, revint à elle-même et se reprit en main. Oui, ses fils venaient de s'arracher à elle. Pour autant, tout n'était pas perdu. La situation n'était pas fameuse, en effet. Mais tout irait mieux. Avec force, elle s'attacha au positif : ses enfants faisaient une crise, ils en reviendraient ; son mari ne donnait que peu de nouvelles, mais elle savait que c'était parce que tout allait bien ; elle était toujours Bautheuch Black et elle saurait tenter de remettre les choses dans leur ordre. Oui, elle le saurait.

Lentement, elle se releva de la position étrange de plainte dans laquelle elle s'était laissée tombée, et s'assit sur son banc de pierre favori, faisant face au reste d'une statue qui avait dû représenter Merlin. Oui, tout n'était pas perdu, ses fils voulaient de l'indépendance, simplement. Peut-être s'était-elle exagéré la portée de leur éloignement et de leur différence. Il n'était pas encore nécessaire de faire savoir à Clodoveus ce que ses enfants faisaient en ce moment : oui, tout serait réglé d'ici à son retour. Avec un effort, elle tenta de voir les choses positivement et, pour se le prouver sortit sa baguette, ferma les yeux, et murmura _expecto patronum_ : la magie la traversa, elle se sentit mieux. Mais, en ouvrant les yeux, elle ne trouva qu'un vague nuage argenté, rien du majestueux animal qu'elle produisait d'ordinaire.

L'année scolaire avait fini. Clodoveus était revenu en maître chez lui, et elle ne le voyait plus qu'aux repas où il daignait venir. Elle le voyait faire, parler, partir et revenir, sans la prévenir de ses activités. Parfois, il s'enfermait dans le bureau de son père avec des _amis_, groupe d'individus dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas le sang pur. Phinéas était encore moins présent : parfois en vadrouille avec son frère dans ces obscures affaires, parfois allant voir des amis. Avec le flair d'une mère, elle soupçonnait une fille ; mais sans doute trop engoncée dans ses habitudes et ses croyances, elle ne pouvait imaginer de qui il s'agissait.

En tous cas, les semaines s'étiraient dans cette ambiance étrange et il lui semblait que tout prenait une direction néfaste. Erchenoal lui avait dit que son fils avait ajouté aux réunions ministérielles quelques personnalités qui ne valaient rien de bon, des avant-gardistes d'origine tout à fait trouble, et qui amenaient à la conversation des raisonnements vraiment… vraiment _déplacés _dans la situation. Il n'avait pas tenté d'introduire de lois s'appuyant directement sur ce mode de réflexion… mais il paraissait assez clair que l'on était dans le _pas encore_, et qu'aux yeux de son père adoptif, il ne tarderait pas à sauter le pas. Quelque honte qu'elle ressente d'avoir ainsi besoin d'aide, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter plus ardemment que jamais le retour de son époux qui, elle l'espérait, saurait gérer cette situation de façon efficace.

Il repartirait bientôt. Dans moins d'une semaine. Il venait de passer un mois entier dans une sorte d'immersion, auprès d'un très vieux sorcier français, vivant de façon recluse et dont il avait fallu acquérir la confiance en s'éloignant de tout. Cette vie d'ermite ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il avait enfin pu mettre la main sur tous les papiers du vieux Jean-Baptiste Lenoir, et il s'était trouvé un ancêtre de plus, une marche de plus, un homme de plus dont l'origine semblait être pure, un sorcier du moins, de façon sûre. Cette victoire lui donnait une sensation de plénitude. Une véritable joie.

Lentement, il sortit de la bâtisse et regarda le ciel plein d'étoiles. S'il le fallait, il enverrait un patronus… mais s'il pouvait se l'éviter, il le ferait. Un tel voyage pour une telle magie n'était pas évident à gérer, et il avait renvoyé l'elfe à d'autres tâches depuis un mois.

« Liévin ! appela-t-il. »

Pendant un moment, seul le silence lui répondit, puis un petit _pop_ se fit entendre et l'elfe de maison qu'il avait appelé se tint droit devant lui, prêt à repartir.

« Va voir mon épouse et fais-lui savoir que je reviendrai dans le courant de cette semaine ou de la suivante. Dis-lui aussi que je vais bien, et que j'ai hâte de retourner au sein de mon foyer.

\- Bien, Maître. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer _pourquoi_ nous revenons ici ? J'ai impression de retourner sur le lieu du crime…, soupira Phinéas en suivant néanmoins son frère jusqu'au boudoir où leur père avait organisé sa passation.

\- J'ai besoin de voir cette tapisserie. »

Alors ils s'étaient plantés devant la tapisserie et ils l'avaient regardée un long moment. Cette fois, Phinéas n'y observait plus rien, il y promenait un regard blanc et un peu gêné ; Clodoveus, lui, l'observait avec distance, un peu comme une œuvre d'art qui lui aurait été étrangère. Tout cela, c'était des vieilleries, des bêtises… mais malgré tout il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, d'être ainsi l'homme qui prend le chemin de biais, qui vient déranger tout l'accord qui régnait sur cette immense tapisserie. Il en frissonna et se détourna brutalement, allant vers le bureau : il lui fallut tirer quelques tiroirs au hasard, mais il finit par mettre la main sur le bon et en sortit le sceau de sa famille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Phinéas un peu inquiet.

\- Je le prends ! »

La voix de Clodoveus claqua durement dans le silence, et son frère comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour le moment. D'ailleurs, le plus probable restait que son aîné ait pris le sceau un peu comme ça, sans savoir ce qu'il en ferait mais sentant que c'était, certainement, la chose à faire. Il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour se donner du poids, face à toute cette histoire familiale.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Ils étaient allés essayer un nouveau bar, au bord de la Tamise, une petite cabane qui faisait du vin français et du whisky écossais, et où personne ne leur avait demandé de pièce d'identité – Clodoveus les avait presque ensorcelés tout de même, pris dans son élan, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Ils avaient discuté, ce soir, avec des moldus, et joué avec eux à divers jeu à boire, dans les rires et la joie, sans plus penser à qui ils étaient. Puis les hommes étaient repartis, un à un, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête-à-tête avec le gérant qui passait le balai avant de fermer, et soudain ils s'étaient sentis tristes, abattus de cette solitude. Deux frères défaits de leurs racines, et malgré tout extérieurs à tout cet autre monde. Enfin, on les mit gentiment dehors. La nuit était douce et bruyante, un samedi soir dans Londres, il y faisait bon vivre et pourtant la mélancolie ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Elle s'accrochait à Clodoveus, crasse et poisseuse, et il se sentait seul, très seul même avec son petit frère.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à secouer dans sa main le vieux sceau des Black, collant entre ses doigts, lourd et désagréablement présent. Et pourtant, impossible de le lâcher. Dès qu'il en éloignait sa main, il se sentait mal, seul, et il retournait à ce vieil objet, le secouant, le tournant, comme un dé que l'on chaufferait dans ses mains avant de le lancer. Il finit même par le sortir de sa poche. Accoudé à une balustrade, Phinéas perdait son regard dans l'eau noirâtre qui s'écoulait, ne se préoccupant apparemment pas de ce que faisait son frère. Le sceau pesait bizarrement dans ses mains, plus lourd d'un côté que de l'autre, déséquilibré. Oui… il pourrait tout simplement le laisser tomber comme cela, dans la Tamise. Se séparer de son passé, de son nom, de ce symbole encombrant. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de l'envisager vraiment. Il prit l'objet entre deux doigts, et le tendit devant lui. Le poids était difficile à gérer, mais il pouvait le tenir ainsi, le laisser pendre devant lui, presque à tomber dans l'eau, étirant les possibilités jusqu'à l'extrême.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

L'exclamation de Phinéas le fit sursauter, il manqua lâcher le sceau mais, précipitamment, le rattrapa du mieux qu'il put. Il se tourna, agacé, vers l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, bon sang !

\- Mais ne jette pas ça !

\- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu tiens aux vieilles reliques de notre famille et de ses principes stupides !

\- Non ! s'insurgea l'autre. Bon… peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Non, expliqua Phinéas soudain très tranquillement. Tu peux en avoir besoin, de ce sceau. Pour plus tard.

\- Hm… »

Oui, il avait déjà pensé à cela. Mais cette remarque ne prenait sens que maintenant, dite par quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en dise, il était encore Clodoveus Black Junior et cette liberté qu'il avait prise depuis plus d'un mois, ce pouvoir qu'on lui avait donné, ce pouvoir de choisir… cela venait aussi, en partie, de ce nom.

« En fait, dans l'idéal, il me faudrait Albus Dumbledore… n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un flottement, qui lui assura qu'il avait tapé tout à fait juste ; mais aussi qu'il entrait dans des eaux troubles, et loin d'être consensuelles. Il avait demandé à voir quelques chefs de département – ceux qu'il sentait, avec sa frêle expérience, plus souples, plus malléables, voire qui partageaient certaines de ses sympathies – et il avait alors senti combien ils étaient peu, et combien il souhaitait d'autres soutiens, la présence de _vrais _adultes capables de débattre pied à pied avec ces politiciens rompues à la rhétorique et assis dans leurs positions. Alors il avait lancé l'idée : _qui prendre s'il souhaitait une voix un peu originale, au conseil ?_ Personne n'avait rien proposé. De _hum_ en _euh_, chacun avait rejeté la question et enchaîné sur autre chose, visiblement mal à l'aise, voire hostile.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il n'accepterait jamais, il a une trop haute idée de sa personne pour accepter d'être un simple conseiller, lança enfin quelqu'un visiblement soulagé d'avoir mis au jour un problème.

\- Oui, il a déjà refusé le poste lorsqu'on a laissé entendre qu'on voudrait bien le lui donner. Il était trop jeune, de toute façon, se renfrogna un autre avant de se rendre compte de son indélicatesse. Enfin, j'entends bien sûr ici une particularité, l'âge ne signifie rien en soi. »

À nouveau le silence. Tout cela ne faisait que le renforcer dans cette idée qu'Albus Dumbledore était l'homme de la situation, celui qu'il lui fallait. Celui qui changerait l'équilibre, qui sans doute même le pousserait dans la direction qu'il souhaitait suivre sans oser en prendre franchement le chemin. Il hésita, balayant du regard les hommes qui l'entouraient. Si l'un d'entre eux décidait qu'il en avait marre, vraiment marre de lui, il était certain qu'il aurait magiquement le dessus : il avait douloureusement conscience de ce désavantage. Avoir un homme comme Albus Dumbledore de son côté, un homme qui avait défait Gellert Grindelwald, ce ne serait pas rien ça, cela lui donnerait un grand sentiment de pouvoir, et pour une fois, ce serait vrai.

« Personne n'a un argument plus valable ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Mr. Black, dit enfin le directeur du département des Mystères, se levant un peu de sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui, Albus Dumbledore est le symbole de tout ce en quoi ne croit pas votre père, et sa position à Poudlard déplait à votre oncle. Je comprends bien qu'il est question ici de faire sentir un changement d'orientation politique, et je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de juger cette décision. Cependant, je pense que demander à Dumbledore de vous rejoindre est un signe bien trop fort : il sautera sur l'occasion, trop heureux d'avoir converti une personne aussi importante et symbolique, l'héritier Black… mais il vous éloignera irrémédiablement de certains cercles dont, pardonnez-moi de le dire, vous pourriez encore avoir besoin.

\- D'accord, dut-il approuver presque surpris de recevoir ainsi un conseil sensé et qui paraissait honnête. Alors qui puis-je choisir pour faire quelque chose qui soit dans la même veine symboliquement sans provoquer un tremblement de terre ?

\- Cherchez dans l'entourage de Dumbledore, des gens de même confession… enfin, de même opinion, disons, que lui. Des gens de haute valeur morale, intelligents. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup, une fois le tri fait parmi les illuminés et les imbéciles…

\- Pour ma part, je vous conseille Minerva McGonagall », commenta le responsable de la régulation des objets magiques depuis un coin de la table.

Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de compagnie, et surtout pas pour des affaires stupides : si rien n'avait été prévu, c'est qu'elle n'était pas concernée. Cependant, la voix de l'elfe Liévin se fit entendre de derrière la porte.

« - Maîtresse, il s'agit d'un courrier du Maître.

\- Entre ! »

Le message était bref, mais rassurant. Elle se sentit libérée d'un poids, certaine à la fois que son mari ne cessait pas de penser à elle ; et qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus seule à affronter la situation. Oui, Clodoveus revenu, il reprendrait tout, le pouvoir, le dessus aussi sur ses fils envers qui _il_ était la véritable figure d'autorité. Elle demanda des nouvelles de sa santé, de sa vie, de son voyage, et l'elfe donna les informations qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle l'envoya se reposer et, magnanime, l'invita même à demander en cuisine qu'on lui fasse quelque chose spécialement. Cette nouvelle lui faisait du bien.

Rentrés à l'aube au manoir, ayant d'ailleurs trop bu et marché dans tout Londres, mais dans la bonne humeur cette fois, ils s'étaient faufilés aussi discrètement que possible, afin d'éviter une inutile confrontation avec leur mère. Cependant, arrivés dans la zone du manoir où se trouvaient leurs chambres, la faim leur fit faire demi-tour et ils se dirigèrent aussi doucement que possible vers la cuisine, où un elfe devait déjà s'afférer au petit déjeuner. Ils parvinrent à y arriver sans rencontre mais, en ouvrant grand la porte, tombèrent nez à nez avec l'elfe de leur père, Liévin, occupé d'une grande salade qu'il mangeait feuille à feuille. Hésitant, ils eurent d'abord un mouvement de recul avant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient tirer de cette situation : la présence de l'elfe signifiait forcément quelque chose, et il n'était jamais mauvais de s'informer.

« Liévin ? fit Phinéas en avançant résolument d'un grand pas dans la pièce.

\- Oh, Maître Phinéas… et Clodoveus, fit obséquieusement l'elfe en les voyant et en inclinant très bas sa grosse tête.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- Je portais un message de votre père, qui rentre dans quelques jours.

\- Oh…, lâcha Phinéas.

\- Et, reprit Clodoveus en tentant d'éviter de laisser s'installer un silence qui ne pourrait que faire assez mauvaise impression, comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Oh, fort bien et très satisfait de son voyage.

\- Très bien, euh, merci, balbutia l'aîné en commençant à sortir de la pièce. Nous te laissons te, euh, reposer de la longue distance. »

Et, en coup de vent, ils ressortirent l'un derrière l'autre et échangèrent un regard paniqué. L'éventualité du retour de leur père leur avait bien sûr traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois, mais toujours comme quelque chose de vague, quelque chose qui, à vrai dire, n'aurait tout simplement pas réellement lieu. Une sorte d'éventualité abstraite, en réalité inexistante.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? chuchota Phinéas d'une voix altérée, un peu pliée en avant comme s'il avait une intense douleur à l'estomac.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! s'exclama Clodoveus en montant dans les aigus à force de tenter de parler bas. Nous allons… Nous allons devoir commencer par en discuter !

\- Chut, pas si fort ! s'énerva son frère.

\- Quoi ? Il n'est pas encore rentré…

\- Oui, mais, je ne sais pas, Liévin, mère, n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre, expliqua-t-il avec précipitation. Il faudrait aller ailleurs, où tu veux je ne sais pas…

\- Oh, euh, ok, euh… viens suis-moi ! »

L'estomac toujours dans les talons, mais ils ne s'en rendaient même plus compte, ils reprirent la direction de la sortie, parcoururent la grande allée bordée de rosiers jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir que Clodoveus toucha du bout de la baguette pour la faire s'ouvrir : à peine dehors, ils avaient disparu dans l'air, et ils atterrirent lourdement dans le Hall du Ministère de la magie, Clodoveus ayant visiblement assez mal maitrisé son transplanage avec le stress mais, coup de chance, ils ne s'étaient pas désartibulés.

Cependant, sans laisser un instant à son frère pour reprendre ses esprits, il l'emmena derrière lui jusque dans le secret d'un cabinet du ministre, une petite pièce pour rendez-vous privés, entièrement insonorisée. Une fois la porte refermée, et sécurisée avec la plus grande attention par un sort, il s'expliqua :

« Ils appellent cette pièce le cabinet de Serpentard. Impossible d'y espionner.

\- Bien. D'accord. Très bien. »

Se répétant, Phinéas semblait se rassurer petit à petit, parlant de façon plus posée, et le regard plus tranquille. La petite pièce n'avait ni fenêtre ni ouverture d'aucune sorte, seulement une tapisserie unie de couleur vert émeraude, et trois bibliothèques à l'ancienne, sur le mur sans facette qui formait un ovale. Il y avait deux fauteuils, une table, et la lumière irradiait comme de nulle part : après un petit moment d'hésitation, Phinéas se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, fermant les yeux un instant et cherchant à se calmer.

« Donc, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il à son frère, attendant visiblement de lui une solution. Père va te reprendre le pouvoir, tant au Ministère que dans la famille.

\- Pour ce qui est du gouvernement pur… c'est mon problème. Je veux dire, tu ne seras pas embêté. Peut-être que je pourrai même parler à père, lui demander de continuer à participer au gouvernement, lui montrer que j'ai… enfin, que je sais ce que je fais.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Je veux dire, pas ta présence au Conseil ministériel. Non, ce serait plutôt notre… notre changement d'orientation. Père se rendra bien compte de qui je fréquente, des lieux où nous passons du temps, etc. »

Phinéas avait un air très sérieux, le regard entièrement concentré sur son frère et cherchant à lui faire sentir combien il pensait leur problème important, grave.

« Je tenterai de négocier avec lui. De lui faire comprendre combien c'est important pour nous.

\- Il ne comprendra pas, il ne souhaitera pas comprendre. Clo', ce sont des générations de coutumes que nous lui demandons de mettre de côté.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il avec dépit. Pas pour les années de tradition, je pense. Plutôt parce qu'il y croit profondément, et qu'il ne concevrait jamais de ne pas y croire.

\- Il faut trouver une autre solution, une vraie autre solution. »

Il y eut un silence. Clodoveus hochait la tête, un peu bêtement. Il donnait la sensation de penser, de réfléchir profondément à ce qui lui avait été dit, à une solution valable, à quelque chose qui fonctionnerait. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, peut-être dix minutes, Phinéas, épuisé lui aussi, se rendit compte que son frère regardait tout simplement dans le vide, épuisé et songeur, incapable de penser. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, était sur le point de s'endormir dans ce fauteuil si confortable.

« Clo' ? appela-t-il doucement.

\- Hein ?! Ah, désolé…

\- Viens, allons-y, dormons un peu, la nuit. Enfin, ricana-t-il en jetant l'œil à la pendule, le _sommeil_ porte conseil.

\- Oui, tu as raison… Merlin ! Déjà 8h !

\- Oui, je te dis, viens, allons dormir…

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas, j'ai un entretien dans une demi-heure.

\- Un entretien ? demanda l'autre visiblement surpris. Avec qui ?

\- Avec… Minerva McGonagall. Je voulais la faire entrer dans mon Conseil.

\- Tu continues la politique ? Mais Clodoveus, pas maintenant, père revient dans une semaine et on ne sait pas encore quoi faire !

\- Justement. Je… si je fais quelque chose de réussi, quelque chose qui apporte au monde sorcier, peut-être… Enfin, se reprit-il avec un peu d'agacement, de toute manière c'est un entretien, pas des fiançailles ou un contrat. Je vais juste la rencontrer.

\- Oui… bon, fais attention.

\- Phin'…

\- Je te le dis quand même. Fais attention. »

Minerva McGonagall. On lui avait parlé d'une intelligence, d'un être brillant, une magicienne hors pair. On avait même évoqué une malencontreuse amourette dans sa jeunesse, vouée à l'échec, avec un moldu. On lui avait, en somme, parlé d'un cerveau relié avec une baguette magique. Il avait rencontré une femme de 30 ans, à quelques années près, grande et mince, de longs cheveux noirs serrés dans un chignon et des yeux vert émeraude. Une intelligence rare là-dedans, en effet, et un incroyable caractère. Elle l'avait écouté avec attention, mais elle lui avait aussi fait savoir qu'il disait des stupidités quand c'était le cas ; qu'il était jeune et sans expérience ; qu'il avait de la prétention mais qu'elle allait dans le bon sens.

De son projet de l'_engager_, elle n'avait trop rien dit, haussant un vague sourcil fin et noir, et il n'avait pas insisté, sentant d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas en position de force, et qu'à insister aujourd'hui, il ne ferait que donner de lui-même l'image d'un véritable imbécile. Elle avait exprimé quelques idées, pas dans le détail cela dit, mais il avait senti une richesse dans l'analyse et, surtout, une immense droiture. Il lui fallait cette femme dans son Conseil. Elle était repartie vite, marchant droit, lui serrant la main comme un homme, sa poigne d'ailleurs douce, et dans le couloir il avait suivi sa silhouette du regard, longue et mouvante dans la robe de sorcière noire, le chignon haut laissant la nuque à l'air. Il était en quelque sorte ensorcelé.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Il s'était réveillé pour l'heure du dîner, à peu près reposé, l'esprit empli de pensées contradictoires, inquiet à la pensée de son père, inquiété aussi par la pensée de la femme qu'il avait rencontrée ce matin. Pourtant, il avait fallu s'habiller précipitamment afin de se présenter au dîner, et de donner à sa mère la satisfaction qui semblait éviter la reprise de la discussion. Il était revenu, il avait mangé, assis face à son frère, échangeant avec lui des regards entre l'inquiétude et l'ennui, sentant en lui-même que, pour une des premières fois, il ne voulait pas tout partager avec son frère, souhaitant garder le secret de son admiration pour lui-même. Alors, il se força à se concentrer sur la question la plus pressante, et qui les intéressait tous deux.

« Phin' ? », appela-t-il en chuchotant au sortir du repas.

Son frère le suivit donc, et ils allèrent discuter dans le jardin, à l'abri des oreilles de leur mère qui ne sortait presque jamais dans le vaste domaine.

« Tu as raison, reprit-il dès qu'il se sentit assez loin de la bâtisse en elle-même. Je ne peux garder le pouvoir, nous ne pouvons garder notre liberté, que si nous forçons père à reconnaître que je suis devenu le chef de file de la famille, que tu me réponds à moi et non à lui, que nous sommes indépendants.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais comment veux-tu faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Par un acte de politique, ou de magie, quelque chose. En s'entourant. Voudras-tu bien m'aider à chercher ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Je te préfère toi, en chef de famille… »

Alors ils reprirent le chemin du manoir en lui-même, et s'efforcèrent de ne plus laisser paraître leurs préoccupations, conscients que leur père pouvait arriver dès aujourd'hui, ou un de ses amis, ou un de ses servants. Mais, alors qu'ils entraient par la porte de derrière, ils ne virent pas le petit elfe qui sortait des arbres, les ayant suivi jusque-là après avoir remarqué chez eux un étrange comportement : fidèle à Clodoveus Black père plus que tout, il savait que l'information qu'il venait de recueillir était de la plus grande importance.

« Maîtresse ? »

L'elfe était entré sans frapper, sans demander son avis, et elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer qu'il était de son devoir de s'annoncer, au moins, et même de demander l'autorisation avant d'entrer, lorsqu'elle aperçut son expression contrite, suivie d'une grande révérence.

« Liévin, c'est toi. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Par réflexe, elle resserra autour d'elle les pans de sa longue robe de chambre. Oui, c'était vrai, ces derniers mois, elle avait fait moins attention à son apparence, sans doute à cause de l'absence de son mari et de la série de désappointements et de difficultés qui lui étaient échues. De l'autre main, elle tenta d'arranger son chignon qui tombait un peu sur le côté, et se redressa contre son fauteuil.

« Je viens vous faire part de quelque chose qui, je pense, devrait vous intéresser. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon indiscrétion, mais elle est tout entière motivée par mon respect pour la famille Black et mon amour de ses valeurs.

\- Oui… ? interrogea-t-elle à voix basse, maintenant l'intérêt piqué par cette étrange introduction.

\- J'avais croisé vos fils, après vous avoir vu hier, et je leur ai parlé du retour de monsieur leur père. Cela a semblé les troubler, conclut-il.

\- Oui, de cela je me serais doutée toute seule, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. Et donc, que viens-tu m'apporter comme information ?

\- Eh bien… Je les ai entendus parler ensemble, dans les jardins, ce soir même, et ils semblent… Ils semblent décidés à ne pas laisser votre époux reprendre les rênes de la famille et du pouvoir à son retour, débita l'elfe, craignant visiblement de se voir puni pour avoir épié des sorciers.

\- Quoi ?! hurla-t-elle presque en se levant, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

\- Eh bien…

\- Non, non, je t'ai très bien entendu ! interrompit Bautheuch, refermant à nouveau les pans de sa robe, et serrant la ceinture d'un coup sec, à s'en couper un instant la respiration. Mais pour qui se prennent-ils, à penser abuser de la confiance qu'on a mise en eux. Ah ! Liévin, retourne auprès de Clodoveus, fais-lui savoir que ses fils s'apprêtent à tenter de lui arracher le pouvoir. Insiste, s'il ne te croit qu'à moitié, sur la… sur le sérieux de la situation.

\- Bien, Maîtresse, j'y vais de…

\- Attends ! »

Précipitamment, elle fit venir à elle un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier, et griffonna à toute allure un message dans lequel elle assurait de la véracité du message qu'elle faisait passer, et rapportait à gros traits l'évolution qu'elle avait observée chez Clodoveus et Phinéas en cours des mois.

« Tiens, porte-lui ceci. »

L'elfe fit la grimace, visiblement offusqué de se voir pris pour un vulgaire hibou, mais attrapa néanmoins la missive et disparut dans un _pop_ sonore. Bautheuch resta seule, debout dans son grand salon, le visage fermé et les traits volontaires. Alors ses fils se prenaient pour de fins politiques indépendants. Oui, on verrait bien…

.

« Il faudrait prendre le dessus par la magie, répéta Clodoveus pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois. Un sort, une protection, une supériorité sur notre père.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il faudrait ! s'exclama Phinéas. Ce n'est pas là qu'est le problème. Le problème c'est que, seuls, nous n'avons pas la puissance magique de notre père. Pas même le quart, à mon avis.

\- Tu en es si sûr ? Je veux dire, on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu déployer ses capacités, tenta l'aîné, avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas toi, mais je préfère assumer le pire et ne pas me retrouver le dindon de la farce !

\- Le dindon de la farce ? demanda Clodoveus en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est une expression moldue, Georgia s'en sert tout le temps. Je veux dire qu'on a intérêt à trouver une idée que fonctionne réellement, pas un plan à moitié préparé. Donc, oui, affirma Phinéas, je pars du principe que notre père est bien plus performant en magie que nous.

\- Admettons. Bon, il faut continuer à nous entourer. Il y a bien déjà Minerva mais… je crains qu'elle ne soit pas assez bête pour se mêler de nos affaires de famille, soupira-t-il.

\- Ce qui, effectivement, aurait tendance à prouver que c'est loin d'être une imbécile, approuva Phinéas. Ecoute, Georgia sera avec nous, ça c'est sûr. Et puis il y a son frère, et le petit cercle que tu as créé, en fin d'année à Poudlard. Moi, qui y suit encore en semaine, je peux te le dire…

\- D'accord, d'accord si tu le dis. En cas de problème nous ne serons pas tous seuls. Mais, quand même, cela n'est pas une garantie que nous aurons le dessus ! »

Il y eut un silence. Phinéas était rentré pour le week-end, et ils étaient allés s'installer dans un bar moldu, à l'abri des oreilles de leur monde. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de garder l'esprit vif et de ne pas se laisser emporter par la bière : chacun avait devant lui un grand café, boisson au goût insipide et amer, mais qui avait tendance à réveiller l'esprit. Comment faire ? Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps : Bautheuch s'était mise à lancer des ordres partout dans la maison, autour d'elle, faisant laver, préparer, etc. et elle s'habillait mieux, à nouveau, ils l'avaient remarqué. Il fallait trouver, maintenant, un signe fort, quelque chose. Dans la poche de Clodoveus, le sceau pesait toujours.

« Je sais !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Phinéas en finissant d'avaler sa gorgée avec une grimace.

\- Il suffit de se servir de ça ! expliqua-t-il en brandissant le vieil objet. Avec cela, plus de question sur notre légitimité, sur notre droit au pouvoir.

\- D'accord, mais comment ? »

Visiblement sceptique, Phinéas dut cependant se laisser entraîner par l'enthousiasme de son frère qui, déjà, avait jeté sur la table la monnaie de leurs consommations et sortait du bar d'un air très décidé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver une ruelle déserte, et chaque instant semblait augmenter son excitation, et son impatience. Enfin, trouvant un recoin derrière de hautes poubelles jaunes, il saisit son frère par le poignet et les fit transplaner directement au Ministère. Là-bas, ils ne croisèrent pas grand-monde, mais Phinéas remarqua combien tous les plus petits employés, visiblement de basse origine, les saluaient avec une certaine admiration teintée de peur ; et au lieu de se sentir soutenu il se sentit encore un peu plus seul dans ce combat. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils donc lancés ? Enfin, Clodoveus les fit entrer dans le bureau de leur père – dans _son_ bureau – et, farfouillant un moment, sortit d'un tiroir deux beaux parchemins à l'aspect très officiel.

Il se mit alors à écrire, le plus vite possible mais tentant de rester lisible, puis signa d'une grosse et large signature ; avant de passer sur le deuxième parchemin où il fit la même chose. Phinéas, impatient et inquiet, se promenait autour de lui, regardant les étagères, le tapis, les fenêtres, occupé à ne pas s'occuper du problème de fond.

« De la cire, il me faut de la cire ! s'exclama Clodoveus. Ah, là ! »

Alors, faisant fondre un peu de cire du bout de sa baguette sur les deux parchemins, l'un après l'autre, il appliqua fortement le vieux sceau dessus, plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte d'éclair se fasse tout autour du sceau qu'il releva doucement. C'était fait, cela fonctionnait. Quelque part entre le soulagement et une sorte de crainte bizarre, il reproduisit l'opération sur le deuxième parchemin, puis tendit les deux décrets à son frère, un dans chaque main. Le premier nommait Minerva McGonagall au poste de Conseillère du Ministre. Le second indiquait que Clodoveus Black ne pouvait reprendre possession de ses biens qu'une fois qu'il aurait reconnu l'autorité de son fils. Phinéas haussa les épaules : il n'était pas intégralement convaincu… mais c'était un plan, bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient jusque-là.

Il avait fait étape sur le chemin du retour. Ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, mais c'était tout de même une facilité : il n'avait aucune envie de s'épuiser sur des transplanages de très grande distance, et prenait plaisir à aller saluer les sorciers et sorcières qu'il avait rencontrés au début de son périple. Demain, il transplanerait jusque chez lui, la dernière étape de son voyage serait finie. Mais ce soir, il devait encore réfléchir à tout ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Liévin lui avait donné la dépêche de Bautheuch, et il s'était trouvé plus surpris qu'en colère, tout d'abord. Il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à prendre la chose totalement au sérieux, et avait interrogé Liévin, qui lui avait expliqué les nouvelles amitiés de ses fils, et ce qu'il savait de leurs habitudes. Cette espèce de croyance égalitaire le laissait tout à fait pantois : c'était sans doute la chose, entre toutes, dont il ne se serait jamais douté et, à vrai dire, il attendait toujours de le voir pour le croire réellement. Il ne s'inquiétait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, tout ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point depuis son départ.

Enfin, il se trouvait chez lui. Devant chez lui. Les grands grillages noirs avaient aujourd'hui un aspect accueillant, l'air de l'avoir attendu tout ce temps où il n'avait pas été dans son foyer. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, entrer et retrouver son épouse, sa chambre, son bureau, reprendre possession de sa vie et faire savoir à ses fils qu'il était, comme d'ailleurs personne n'en doutait, le chef de cette famille. Vassili et Orion s'apprêtaient à le quitter maintenant, ayant chacun leur propre demeure et leurs propres affaires à reprendre et à retrouver. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, et la pointa vers la grosse serrure, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas, et il retira sa main. En face, ses deux fils approchaient, le regard sévère, l'air trop vieux pour leur âge, ou peut-être trop jeunes pour la responsabilité qu'ils se donnaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent un mètre avant le portail, et ne bougèrent plus, fixant leur père.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Ils avaient passé la journée sur le qui-vive, Phinéas n'étant pas retourné à Poudlard en ce lundi, pour rester auprès de son frère. Et maintenant, ils y étaient. Signer des papiers, décider de modes de conduite, réfléchir, tout cela ce n'était presque rien, finalement, comparé à affronter le regard paternel au travers de ce grillage, ce n'était rien, à peine des enfantillages. Chacun sentait l'autre tremblant à côté de lui et faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, et continuait à fixer en face, sans plus rien voir. Plus rien ne bougea pendant un moment, et enfin Vassili Prince, s'étant penché vers leur père, vint à la grille dont le groupe s'était éloigné, et demanda à leur parler.

« J'écoute, lâcha Clodoveus.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre plan, mais abandonnez-le. Votre père revient prendre ce qui est légitimement sien, et il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire.

\- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Et, si j'étais vous, je n'insinuerais pas de cette façon que le nouveau chef de la famille Black est un imbécile. »

Disant cela, Clodoveus se mit à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et le grand cinquantenaire qui lui faisait face ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant une menace si évidente et déraisonnée. Il resta pourtant encore un moment, sec et droit, à les observer, balayant du regard les deux hommes. Des enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, bouffis d'importance et beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux pour des êtres si jeunes. Inconscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, oui, cela était certain.

« Aucun désir de conciliation, alors ? demanda-t-il tout de même. »

Personne ne lui répondit, il s'éloigna et alla expliquer à leur père, qui avait gardé une distance et observé la conversation, visiblement assez mécontent du tour qu'elle semblait prendre. Une fois Vassili Prince reparti, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard furtif et Clodoveus murmura :

« Tu m'avais dit qu'ils viendraient.

\- Ils viennent… tiens, voilà. »

De derrière eux, sortant du manoir par lequel ils étaient entrés avec un peu de poudre cheminette, Georgia Luis et son frère aîné Frédéric les rejoignirent. Ils n'étaient que quatre, et d'entre eux un seul avait plus de vingt ans. Conscient que les choses allaient prendre un vilain tour, et s'étant entrainé à lancer le sort au cas où, Clodoveus se rapprocha de la grande entrée du bâtiment et lança un sort, en interdisant la sortie à sa mère, puis revint soulagé.

« Et ça va durer combien de temps ? demanda Phinéas.

\- Quelques heures ? Je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Ils ne se laisseront pas convaincre ? demanda Clodoveus.

\- Non, vraiment, ils ne se laisseront pas convaincre. Persuader, peut-être.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, expliqua Vassili, qu'il va falloir imposer sa force, et lorsqu'ils sentiront réellement qu'ils ont le dessous, là… Là je pense que ce sera bon.

\- Se battre contre mes propres fils ? »

Il y eut un silence. Visiblement, il n'était pas enchanté par cette perspective. Vassili, quitta l'air un peu pince-sans-rire qu'il avait eu depuis le début de la conversation, hocha très sérieusement la tête d'un air désolé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de pire, pour un père, que de devoir employer la violence, la vraie violence, face à ses enfants. Ils n'avaient plus cinq ans, ce n'était plus une question d'autorité classique, normale. Cette fois, c'était une guerre intestine, une guerre familiale dont il savait combien elles peuvent être déchirantes. Il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et soupira, plus agacé que triste.

« Très bien, puisqu'il le faut. Liévin ! appela-t-il. Va prévenir mon épouse que je vais devoir bouter mes fils hors du chemin. »

L'elfe disparut à l'instant, les laissant seuls face aux quatre enfants qui se tenaient dans une position si agressive qu'il était facile d'y lire, en réalité, une attitude désespérément défensive. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas la stupidité de se croire réellement en position de force.

« Bien, lança le père, amplifiant sa voix, j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrais pas entrer facilement. Cependant, ni vous ni moi n'allons rester plantés devant cette grille fermée à tout jamais. Ouvrez, et décidons un peu qui est réellement le chef de cette famille ! »

Les garçons se regardèrent. Oui, ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement se retrancher ici, leur père trouverait bien une autre solution, ce n'était pas si facile de le garder à distance. Clodoveus se redressa et, dans un geste où son père devina une tentative – pas si ratée d'ailleurs – d'avoir l'air noble, il donna un petit coup de poignet avec sa baguette et les deux portes commencèrent à disparaître lentement dans l'air. Phinéas se sentit blanchir, se rendant compte que plus rien ne le séparait de la colère de son père. Mais que faisait-il là !

« Et Minerva ? murmura-t-il à son frère.

\- Pas assez bête pour se mêler de cela, je t'ai dit, s'agaça l'autre. »

En réalité, il ne le lui avait même pas demandé. Elle lui aurait dit non, certainement. Et puis il s'était senti incapable de lui laisser voir sa faiblesse, sa bêtise d'enfant.

Le face-à-face avait quelque chose de ridicule, pour être tout à fait honnête. Trois hommes d'un côté, l'un à côté de l'autre, droits et l'air ennuyés plus qu'inquiets, attendant d'être sortis enfin de cette absurde situation. Chacun leur baguette dans une main, tranquille, le bras le long de leur jambe. En face, quatre jeunes affolés, campés sur leurs jambes et la baguette pointée en avant, comme s'ils espéraient que sa simple présence pourrait les protéger. Trois hommes convaincus, face à quatre innocents dans leur bêtise.

Par Merlin, comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dégrader aussi vite ? Avec précipitation, Bautheuch se leva et se lança vers la grande porte : non, elle n'était pas habillée pour ce qui venait, mais elle irait aider son mari coûte que coûte, dès à présent. Pourtant, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas : elle força, força à deux mains puis, sortant sa baguette, lança quelques sorts sur la porte. Rien à faire, il l'avait scellée de l'extérieur et elle ne pourrait pas en sortir assez rapidement. En désespoir de cause, tout de même, elle tenta de transplaner, plutôt par acquit de conscience et, en effet, elle constata en rouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Ce devait être un cauchemar, rester coincée là alors que l'avenir de sa famille, de tous ses proches, était en train de se jouer dehors…

« Genais ! appela-t-elle. Va rejoindre mon époux, et tiens-moi au courant, et aide si tu le peux. Je sens que je ne serais pas vraiment la bienvenue », ajouta-t-elle, tentant de se convaincre elle-même.

Les portes ouvertes, chacun prêt à passer à l'attaque, fixant d'un regard dur les adversaires, tentant de choisir celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux… Ils avaient commencé. Un lourd silence était tombé, d'abord, plus personne n'osant parler, pas même à ceux de son camp, se sentant entendu et observé. Et, enfin, il y eut une grande lumière rouge, un trait – sans doute un _expelliarmus_ – et Georgia vacilla mais, levant sa baguette à temps, évita le sort malgré tout et le fit rebondir en direction de son adversaire. Orion, conscient d'être le moins fort des trois, avait aussi choisi celle de leurs opposants qui semblait la plus jeune, la moins expérimentée.

À partir de là, tout devint moins clair. Il y eut des éclairs de lumière, dans tous les sens, et pendant un moment Clodoveus et Phinéas avait voulu y croire, croire que la force de leurs nouvelles convictions, la droiture de leur cause leur donnaient le dessus : ne recevant des sorts que de temps à autres, de façon proche mais pas impossible à parer, il se tenaient presque dos-à-dos et, finalement, en venaient à se murmurer des mots encourageants, à y croire vraiment. Et puis, soudainement, le château de cartes s'effondra. De part et d'autres, Georgia et Frédéric s'écroulaient sous ce qui semblait être le même sort, se tordant de douleur et l'évidence les frappa : non, ils n'étaient pas les plus forts. Ils avaient simplement été laissés un peu de côté, depuis le début, et la force magique de leurs aînés ne faisait aucun doute. Dans un mouvement tout à fait chevaleresque, Phinéas voulut aller porter secours à son amante ; mais déjà celle-ci criait :

« Je me rends ! »

D'une voix basse mais pathétique, sans le regarder, sans même sembler se rendre compte qu'il était là, l'abandonnant à son sort sans un regard en arrière : il s'en sentit comme déjà perdant, seul, la force de leurs idées et de leurs convictions s'envolant en fumée. L'instant d'après, Frédéric hurlait la même chose et, brutalement, on leur avait permis de se relever : à toute allure, détalant sans plus d'honneur que des lapins, le frère et la sœur quittèrent la propriété et, à peine mis un pied dehors, transplanèrent immédiatement. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls, certains maintenant que tout était perdu, mais tentant de croire encore qu'ils ne pouvaient, ayant ainsi raison, perdre si bêtement.

« Cessez ! leur cria leur père, en les voyant pointer, ensemble, leur baguette, contre lui.

\- Jamais ! cria Clodoveus.

\- Vous avez conscience, bien sûr, que vous n'êtes pas du tout en situation de force ici ? demanda l'autre un ton plus bas, l'air fatigué, presque affable en les prévenant.

\- Mais nous avons raison ! fit désespérément Phinéas, d'un air malgré tout assez las.

\- Rappelez-vous, fit leur père en levant à nouveau sa baguette, seul face à ses deux fils, que j'ai toute la force d'une lignée exceptionnelle et d'une conviction millénaire derrière moi. Même si nous partions d'un niveau égal, j'aurais toujours sur vous, en magie, le dessus qu'a celui qui lui rend un hommage sévère et droit. »

La harangue leur serra les boyaux, mais ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas le laisser voir, de tout garder en eux, caché, discret, et de continuer à se tenir droits, prêts à affronter la tempête. Et celle-ci frappa, rapide, brève, intense, les laissant pantelants : pendant peut-être une minute, ils l'affrontèrent, l'évitèrent, surent l'un comme l'autre rester debout, tentant de bander leur courage à tout ce qu'ils avaient au monde de plus cher. Mais, leur père avait peut-être raison, rien ne les rattachait suffisamment à leurs idées, elles avaient été comme sorties de terre artificiellement et tout ce qu'il en restait, maintenant, c'était l'idée de deux femmes, l'une absente et trop lointaine, l'autre enfuie et qui n'avait pas su tenir le choc. Deux ombres en somme, à peine plus vraies que des fantômes, idées qui pourraient s'évaporer dans la nuit si on ne les suit pas des yeux avec attention. Ils étaient seuls avec leurs amours transparentes et leurs convictions acquises depuis les bancs de tavernes moldues. Lorsque leur père les frappa, l'un et l'autre presque simultanément, et récupéra leurs baguettes, ils avaient déjà presque baissé les bras, abandonné le combat à son sort, loin de leur prise.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

« - Et maintenant ? demanda Vassili.

\- Maintenant je rentre chez moi », déclara Clodoveus d'une voix dure.

D'un coup de poignet, il fit apparaître de lourdes cordes et en ligota ses fils, qu'il mit en lévitation, un peu au-dessus du sol, leur faisant prendre ainsi la direction de sa demeure. Vassili avait raison, il y aurait une punition à infliger, sans doute des plus importantes, mais avant tout il souhaitait rentrer enfin en maître chez lui, et y retrouver son épouse.

« Pour tes fils, décide avec ton épouse, dit Vassili.

\- Nous te laissons là », approuva Orion, en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Tous deux se saluèrent alors brièvement, et transplanèrent en même temps, chacun retournant à sa demeure. Clodoveus se trouva alors seul avec ses deux fils, bâillonnés magiquement, ne remuant qu'à peine dans l'inconfort de leurs cordes et il siffla entre ses dents, partant à grands pas vers l'entrée du manoir, suivi de son bagage humain :

« Eh bien, nous allons voir ça. »

La porte était encore vaguement scellée, mais le sort commençait à faiblir et, étant du bon côté, il n'eut qu'à lancer un sort bien senti pour faire claquer les deux battants avec forces contre les murs du côté et ouvrir grand. Bautheuch était juste en face, dans l'attente, faisant les cent pas dans l'entrée, sa baguette à la main, prête à rejoindre le combat s'il en était encore temps. Genais, visiblement, ne l'avait que partiellement tenue au courant. Enfin, elle le vit : après un mouvement de recul, incertaine encore de qui était face à elle, elle le reconnut. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, comme flasques, et le soulagement la bouleversa si fort que, perdant toute bienséance, elle se précipita dans ses bras, et s'arrêta juste en face de lui, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre toute mesure. Mais, à son grand soulagement, son époux se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, avec la plus grande naïveté, laissant tomber au sol les deux corps derrière lui, sur lesquels il ne portait plus sa concentration.

Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, silencieux. Bautheuch en avait une envie d'émotion, les larmes au bord de la paupière, et avec un peu de maladresse elle touchait les bras, le dos de son mari, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il était bien entièrement, complètement revenu à elle. Enfin, Clodoveus l'embrassa, un baiser chaste et doux, mais trainant en longueur, tout à fait savoureux.

« Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il avec une honnête simplicité.

\- À moi aussi. Je suis si désolée, pour tout ce qui a eu lieu et…

\- Non, non. Je ne crois vraiment pas que cela soit de ta faute, la rassura-t-il. Il me semble qu'ils auraient tenté de prendre cette pente, un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être est-ce ma faute, d'être ainsi parti. Ou de les avoir laissés étudier à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas.

\- Que penses-tu faire ?

\- Je pense qu'une sorte de conseil de famille s'impose, fit Clodoveus en s'éloignant enfin un peu d'elle.

\- Tu penses appeler ton frère et… ?

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Non, non, il doit y avoir une conversation, et je ne permettrai pas que ces événements tombent simplement dans l'oubli. Mais mon frère n'a rien à voir là-dedans, il n'a rien à voir avec ma branche de la famille, il n'a rien à faire là.

\- Bien. Je pense, reprit-elle, qu'ils doivent être punis. Réellement.

\- Bien sûr, lança Clodoveus.

\- Non, j'entends par-là quelque chose de puissant, de violent s'il le faut. Quelque chose qui les sorte de leur déviance. »

Sentant que la conversation prenait un tour tout à fait sérieux, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas laisser entendre à ses fils qui auraient bien assez à faire avec la décision finale, le chef de la famille Black les fit à nouveau léviter, doucement, jusqu'à un petit salon rarement utilisé, assez vide, dans lequel il les libéra et les enferma, repartant avec leurs baguettes qu'il avait confisquées précédemment. Bautheuch l'attendait dans son bureau, silencieuse, debout, et elle lui tendit un verre de whisky-pur-feu, dont elle s'était aussi préparé une dose, visiblement secouée malgré ses apparences de calme.

« Eh bien, tu as l'air d'avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'il faut leur infliger, comme punition ? demanda-t-il après avoir aspiré une longue gorgée, presque à se faire tousser.

\- C'est que tu ne les as pas vus, depuis des semaines, arrogants, s'installant dans leur erreur, s'y creusant un nid douillet, fermant les yeux à tout, cessant de reconnaître une quelconque valeur aux choses les plus précieuses !

\- Oh… j'en ai eu un aperçu tout à fait convaincant, tout à l'heure, fit-il non sans une pointe de méchanceté.

\- De leur arrogance, je n'en doute pas. Mais du degré de leur errance en matière d'opinions… enfin, cela m'étonnerait ! Ils ont oublié la supériorité de leur sang, le devoir que cela incombe, et n'en ont gardé que la plus superficielle partie des droits. Ils se sont perdus.

\- D'accord, mais quoi ? Que faire ? s'impatienta Clodoveus, que cette longue tirade agaçait.

\- Leur faire sentir ce qu'ils perdent, ce qu'ils sont. Les faire retomber en bas, afin qu'ils sentent enfin que c'est en leur lignage qu'ils doivent placer leur foi, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, cela je l'ai compris. Mais, _comment _?

\- Je pense… »

Cette fois elle marqua une pause, semblant retomber de l'étrange exaltation, excitation mentale qu'il mettait sur le compte de la situation exceptionnelle, dans laquelle elle avait évolué jusque-là. Et, presque craintivement, elle le regarda bien en face, déglutissant avec force, s'apprêtant – c'était évident – à lui proposer quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Je pense que, peut-être, la solution forte s'impose, commença-t-elle. Infligée par quelqu'un d'autre que nous, quelqu'un qui s'appuiera sur l'idée de la puissance de la magie, qui ne fera pas intervenir d'enjeux personnels.

\- Quoi, un bourreau ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas… », murmura-t-elle.

Alors il comprit. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'étant pas bien sûr de sa propre opinion sur la question. Effectivement, personne, pas même lui-même, n'était aussi extrême, aussi intransigeant, sur la question de la pureté du sang sorcier, sur le respect de la magie, sur la supériorité qu'elle donne sur le monde moldu. Sa méthode, il n'en doutait pas, serait violente, pas belle à voir… d'un autre côté, étrangement, il lui faisait confiance, sur la question. Il réalisait que son antipathie pour le personnage avait trouvé ses racines dans une sorte d'incertitude, la sensation que l'autre pourrait prendre le dessus sur lui, devenir plus royaliste que le roi. De ce point de vue, son voyage avait complétement éliminé le complexe : il n'avait rien à prouver à cet homme, ils ne jouaient tout simplement pas dans la même cour. Finalement, ce n'était pas du tout sur l'idée de fond de son épouse qu'il avait des réserves. Il la contempla un moment, elle était aussi immobile qu'une statue, attendant son avis final.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir confier tes deux fils à un homme connu pour sa cruauté ? lui demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Oh… »

Il la sentit hésiter. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette question-là, visiblement ; et, prête à argumenter pour l'idée en elle-même, elle n'avait peut-être pas réfléchit à cet aspect du problème, ne sachant pas si sa propre idée lui convenait. Elle dodelina, un instant.

« Je ne reconnais plus mes fils. En un sens, ils ne sont plus vraiment mes enfants, du moins… plus les héritiers de mon sang, prononça-t-elle avec attention. Je suis prête à les voir souffrir, si cela peut me les rendre. Et les rendre à eux-mêmes.

\- Tu en certaine ?

\- Certaine. »

Celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort donnait audience chez les autres : cette fois, c'était chez Goyle, et ils s'y étaient rendus tous deux, n'appréciant pas, malgré tout, de se rendre chez qui que ce fût en position de demandeur. Alors ils s'étaient parés, y étaient allés ensemble, laissant leur progéniture attendre la sentence dans la pièce où ils les avaient laissés. Dans le hall, un jeune homme tout habillé de noir – Clodoveus réfléchit, après coup, qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy et resta satisfait de le voir ainsi en position de servant – fit mine de leur enlever leurs baguettes mais, se rendant compte de l'affront qu'il était sur le point de leur infligern, il se replia en arrière et les laissa entrer.

Le salon des Goyle n'avait jamais été une pièce accueillante mais, tous volets fermés, elle prenait ce jour-là un aspect tout particulièrement lugubre. Le _Lord Voldemort_ était là, debout, une silhouette fine à qui il ne trouva pas vraiment l'aspect charmeur qu'on lui avait vanté.

« - Enchanté, déclara celui que certains appelaient déjà le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _d'une voix glaciale. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Cet accueil avait quelque chose de répugnant, d'une fausse politesse crasse, et Clodoveus sentit son épouse réprimer un mouvement de recul, une hésitation. Mais il ne pouvait plus être question de cela ! Ils étaient là, maintenant, et ils resteraient jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, sentant qu'elle ne serait pas en état, pour le moment, d'expliquer la situation, il prit la parole :

« Enchanté, répliqua-t-il du même ton peu agréable. Nous venons avec une requête qui, je pense, est en réalité à l'avantage des deux parties. »

L'autre se tourna enfin, et se trouva parfaitement face à lui, son sourire plaqué avait quelque chose d'effrayant, d'inhumain. En le voyant ainsi, sa baguette à peine tenue du bout des doigts dans la main droite, comme prêt à tuer au moindre mouvement, il en revint à cette idée de _bourreau_.

« Vos fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était qu'à peine une question, mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cet air de tout savoir par avance qu'affectait l'autre. Il n'était pas venu ici pour un duel de coq stupide ; il était venu pour assurer un avenir à sa famille.

« Oui, mes fils. Ils ont eu dernièrement, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, des… égarements.

\- Ils passent du temps avec des sangs de bourbe de la pire espèce ! » cracha l'autre.

Clodoveus ne commenta pas. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le ton de dédain qu'employait l'autre, dédain qui ne s'arrêtait pas à ces sorciers de souche inférieur, et qui allait jusqu'à le toucher, lui. Cela dit, une telle véhémence lui donnait la quasi-assurance qu'il saurait ramener ses enfants sur le bon chemin. Il fallait cependant demander désormais. Il n'aimait pas demander.

« Je suis certaine, déclara alors Bautheuch en faisant un pas en avant, que vous pouvez leur remettre les idées en place.

\- Sans doute…, susurra l'autre. Mais que voulez-vous, exactement ?

\- Je veux qu'ils sentent jusqu'au plus profond de leur magie qu'ils sont dans l'erreur, précisa-t-elle avec une dureté qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir employer lui-même au sujet de ses enfants. Leur orgueil est passé par leur dédain de la pureté et de la grandeur de la Magie. Je pense qu'il serait bon qu'ils soient punis par là, et que par là ils réapprennent.

\- Dans leur magie… Oui, oui très bien. Emmenez-les, maintenant si vous le désirez. »

Il se détourna avec une sorte de sourire, plus proche d'ailleurs du rictus, et Clodoveus en eut presque froid dans le dos.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

C'avait été horrible à voir. Une torture sans sang, sans rien d'apparent, sans rien de physique presque. Une torture cependant dont l'effet se peignait sur le visage des deux suppliciés, tête branlante, bouche ouverte, regard perdu dans le vide. Cela s'était fait devant une sorte de cour, et il y avait quelque chose d'humiliant à regarder ses enfants souffrir devant d'autres, et à voir d'autres constater que l'on laisse ainsi le destin des siens aux mains d'un inconnu. Il jouait avec leur esprit, à croire qu'il leur enlevait un morceau de leur âme. Cela ressemblait à un baiser de détraqueur, mais plus long, plus léger d'une certaine façon, progressif, capable de s'arrêter avant que l'âme entière n'ait été atteinte. Voldemort était allé creuser jusqu'au plus loin en eux, usant de légimencie.

Puis, enfin, il s'était mis à leur créer des visions… ou peut-être agissait effectivement sur la magie en eux. En tous cas, ils s'étaient mis à se tordre au sol, suppliant qu'on les laisse vivre, qu'on leur rende leur cœur, leur âme, leur magie, hurlant pour que leur soit rendu ce qu'ils étaient. Enfin, comme par enchantement, l'aîné se mit à demander pardon, parlant à son père, à sa mère, à son bourreau, demandant qu'on le laissât, affirmant qu'il savait, qu'il avait maintenant les idées claires. Qu'il savait. Son frère, pour sa part, passant second, se mit à crier, de son côté, un cri incohérent, tandis que l'autre était retombé au sol, inerte, à croire qu'il était mort. C'était bon, il en avait vu assez.

« - Bien ! » lança le père d'une voix forte.

L'autre aurait pu ne pas en tenir compte du tout, mais malgré tout il s'arrêta, baissant sa baguette, arrachant son regard de sa victime, laissant tomber Phinéas au sol comme son aîné s'était étalé. La salle se vida alors, très vite, les laissant seuls avec le maître des lieux, et leurs enfants au sol, à récupérer, comme des paquets. Silencieux, sobres, ils les attrapèrent, chacun transplana avec un des deux garçons, et ils les déposèrent dans un canapé, deux formes à moitié inertes, en souffrance.

« Eh bien, et qu'allons-nous en faire ? Ils sont d'une faiblesse sans pareille, une faiblesse mentale insensée.

\- C'était ce que l'on voulait ! s'exclama Bautheuch. Nous souhaitions qu'ils ressentent ce qu'ils ont abandonné !

\- Et quoi ? Ils sont sans magie maintenant ?

\- Non… non, ils sont revenus à nos valeurs mais ils y ont laissé une partie de leur âme. Une partie de leur vivacité.

\- Nous avons mutilé nos enfants, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix blanche. »

Bautheuch ne répondit pas. Ils étaient seuls, tous deux, leurs enfants dans une autre pièce, se réveillant, mais encore un peu ailleurs, encore vagues, nauséeux. Personne ne pouvait savoir, encore, ce qu'ils allaient devenir après cette opération. Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable : elle avait le sentiment intime qu'ils avaient appris leur leçon, et que c'était là, de tout, le plus important.

« Ils sont revenus à nos valeurs, déclara-t-elle enfin. C'est cela qui compte.

\- Je veux bien te croire, et en cela je te fais confiance, répondit-il à voix basse. Mais tout de même, que vont-ils devenir ? Tu as demandé à ce _Voldemort_ de les atteindre dans leur magie, et il me semble, à les toucher, que c'est précisément ce qu'il a fait. Ils ont perdu de leur capacité. »

En portant son aîné, il avait senti quelque chose de différent, de nouveau. Une sorte de creux, d'absence : il avait senti, dans son enfant, moins de magie, moins de présence. Quelque chose de moins, tout simplement. Lorsque Bautheuch ne le contredit pas, il sentit qu'elle avait ressenti, en faisant transplaner Phinéas, la même sensation de manque.

« Nous leur trouverons une voie, une solution, assura-t-elle. Ils sont déjà sur la bonne pente, désormais. Je vais aller leur parler, si tu le veux bien. »

Clodoveus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Oui, il avait laissé son épouse gérer toute cette situation, d'une façon plus extrême encore que celle qu'il aurait choisie de lui-même. Désormais, elle pouvait continuer à faire avancer la chose, elle mènerait à son terme cette étrange aventure de ses enfants.

Une sensation de froid très prégnante la saisit lorsque, en entrant dans la pièce, elle vit ses fils. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant pleinement remis, physiquement, murmurant à voix basse, une expression de profond désarroi peinte sur le visage, mais plus de douleur. Une expression un peu vacante, peut-être, alors que tous deux se fixaient les mains comme si elles avaient été en train de tomber en miettes, maintenant, sous leurs yeux. En la voyant entrer, ils eurent un mouvement de recul, quelque chose comme de la peur, et elle se sentit douloureusement atteinte, de provoquer ainsi une telle réaction. Pourtant, il n'était pas question, arrivée à ce stade, de faire machine arrière, de se laisser attendrir, de tomber dans l'apitoiement béat, et de dorloter ces _chers petits_ qu'elle avait, quelques heures plus tôt, envoyés à la torture les yeux grands ouverts, sans sourciller.

« Je ne viens pas vous punir davantage, prononça-t-elle néanmoins avec douceur, sentant que ce n'était plus le moment d'être plus durs encore. Je suis venue pour vous expliquer.

\- Je me sens vide, chuchota Clodoveus d'une voix basse et triste.

\- Comme si…, commença Phinéas. Comme si… je n'avais plus de magie en moi. »

Avec douceur encore, elle secoua la tête. Non, il leur restait un peu de magie, sans doute de quoi survivre dans le monde sorcier sans être de véritables cracmols, avançant à tâtons comme des enfants.

« Oui, vous êtes diminués, admit-elle. Et je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai laissé faire parce que vous avez eu l'orgueil de vous croire maîtres de tous ces aspects de votre vie, au point de dédaigner ce qui vous rendait particuliers, de perdre la foi en votre propre identité, personnelle et familiale.

\- J'ai compris, mère, déclara Phinéas d'une voix qu'il n'osait pas affirmer. Je vois, je sens, combien la magie que nous avons héritée de notre famille est grande, combien elle représente, et comment nous nous en sommes servis de façon fausse et nous l'avons corrompue. »

Sa voix se cassa, il fixait à nouveau ses mains, comme s'il espérait sincèrement que de la magie en sortirait, une magie pure, issue du plus profond de son identité génétique. Il était revenu à elle, réconcilié à son regard sur le monde.

« Vous avez pêché par la magie, et par cela même vous avez été punis, expliqua-t-elle encore.

\- Vous avez raison, mère, vous aviez raison. La magie est une puissance incommensurable, et elle dérive de notre sang, de notre lignée. Et, soupira Clodoveus, nous n'en sommes plus dignes.

\- Oui, vous avez perdu quelque chose, aujourd'hui, approuva-t-elle gravement, posant le bout de ses doigts sur la tempe de son aîné, y sentant la vague palpitation d'une magie atteinte, blessée par le travail de légimencie de Voldemort. Mais vous êtes revenus à vos sens. Je pense donc que cela en valait la peine. »

Sous sa main, elle sentit son fils incliner la tête, approuver, et en face le regard enfiévré de Phinéas la rassura aussi, en quelque sorte. Elle voyait, dans la flamme un peu désespérée qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux, le reflet exact de sa propre exaltation. Un instant, elle se sentit même presque mal, extrême, dans son rapport à la situation, extrême de ressentir ce soulagement à trouver une acceptation si entière de ses fils, pourtant mutilés au plus profond. Mais Phinéas la fixait toujours, de cette façon étrange, et, s'éloignant de son aîné, elle passa la main dans les cheveux emmêlés du cadet avant de quitter la pièce en leur disant qu'elle reviendrait. Oui, elle savait, maintenant, ce qu'elle souhaitait faire pour donner sens à cette initiation douloureuse. Il fallait les laisser en faire quelque chose, les laisser dépasser la blessure pour apprendre à apprécier ce qu'ils avaient et ce qu'ils avaient perdu – leur dignité, et leur puissance magique. Exaltée à nouveau, elle retrouva son mari dans leur chambre, fatigué, prêt visiblement à se reposer enfin des fatigues d'un retour tout particulièrement mouvementé.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver ainsi, empressée, comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils sont, comme nous l'avions senti, presque sans magie. Elle est encore là, presque imperceptible, fatiguée, comme un cœur trop petit pour de si grands corps.

\- Et pourquoi cet enthousiasme ?

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'il faut faire, désormais ! il faut les laisser se guider, seuls, responsables, avec leurs nouvelles incapacités.

\- Tu veux dire les faire quitter la maison dans cet état, sans rien ? s'étonna Clodoveus.

\- Non, leur rendre leurs baguettes, seulement cela, et les laisser tenter de vivre ainsi. Sans aide, sans opposition non plus… simplement les laisser face à ce qu'ils sont maintenant, les laisser appréhender ce handicap. Laisser les choses se faire, maintenant que le fond de leur cœur est pur. Je sais qu'ils trouveront, désormais, le bon chemin. »

Elle s'était rapprochée de son époux et, étendue à moitié dans le lit, à son côté, elle tentait de lui faire sentir que cette idée avait un sens, une logique, qu'elle fonctionnerait, qu'elle leur permettrait de trouver leur nouvelle place dans le monde, de se connaître diminués et marqués d'une punition sans retour pour leur erreur de jeunesse. Doucement, Clodoveus se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Cette idée est si bizarre qu'elle ne peut venir que d'une inspiration vraiment profonde, déclara-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Faisons cela, si tu penses que c'est la solution. Tu organiseras cela demain, veux-tu ? J'aimerais m'étendre un moment auprès de mon épouse. »

Elle avait reçu un papier du Ministère qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait été nommée au Conseil de Clodoveus Black Junior. Elle l'avait regardé longuement, avec un peu de surprise : une heure avant, Albus Dumbledore lui avait raconté que les deux fils Black, pourtant de gentils garçons, qui avaient eu le courage – cela, elle le savait – d'aller contre l'autorité de leurs parents, venaient d'être sévèrement repris par leur père et que la situation était flottante, mais que le cadet n'était pas revenu à Poudlard depuis quelques jours ; et que l'on n'avait pas vu ou entendu parler de l'aîné non plus.

Elle ne les pensait pas mort, non, cela aurait été assez absurde et même inconcevable. Mais tout de même, face à cette nomination un peu ridicule, dans laquelle l'intention comptait plus que le reste, elle avait un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas voulu de ce titre… mais la raison pour laquelle elle ne serait jamais _Conseillère du Ministre de la Magie_ ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Pauvre garçon…


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ils étaient seuls, maintenant, seuls face à la lagune, une lagune inconnue, vide, triste et venteuse, où leur mère les avait laissés. Non, c'était mentir : le petit elfe de maison Quersin était derrière eux, juste à côté, mais sa présence était silencieuse et ils savaient bien qu'il ne ferait rien, quoiqu'il se passe. Leur mère l'avait envoyé avec eux comme observateur, pour prendre note, pour les empêcher de mourir simplement, comme cela, sans doute. Elle avait tout organisé elle-même : oui, leur père les avait accompagnés, avait été là pour leur départ du manoir, mais ce n'était pas son idée, c'était certain.

Ils étaient tous deux seuls, avec leur baguette et cet elfe inutile. Oui, ils connaissaient bien Quersin et avaient confiance en lui… mais, en vérité, ce n'était pas une compagnie. Ils ne succomberaient pas, il n'y aurait pas d'incroyable catastrophe, cela était sûr. Tous de même, avec ce bout de bois auquel ils ne se sentaient plus si connectés que cela, tous deux face à l'immensité, ils se sentaient perdus.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, s'exclama Clodoveus en lançant les bras en l'air. »

Il y eut un silence. Phinéas regardait tout autour de lui, cherchant visiblement une solution à leur situation, un chemin qui semblerait plus accueillant, un lieu où retenter, pour la première fois, de faire de la magie. Clodoveus, pour sa part, tenait sa baguette des deux mains, avec une sorte de violence, comme s'il espérait qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'elle-même. Il murmura même les mots d'un sort, et rien n'eut lieu, le laissant triste et déçu, conscient de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

« - Par là ! »

Clodoveus releva les yeux, et passa un moment à retrouver la direction qu'indiquait son frère : Phinéas montrait la direction opposée à la côte. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, un morceau de forêt quelque part, et puis la nature cultivée.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? » fit l'autre, en se mettant à marcher.

« Es-tu sûre de ce que nous faisons ? »

Elle venait à peine de rentrer, et déjà il s'inquiétait. Ils s'étaient assis, peut-être une heure, et il devait aller au Ministère bientôt et reprendre les rênes du pouvoir. Elle le sentait, d'ailleurs, réticent. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'agréable à devoir revenir sur un terrain que l'on a laissé péricliter : il faudrait faire face, parler, ne pas se laisser moquer. Car oui, elle-même le savait : dans de telles circonstances, certains ne pourraient pas retenir une pointe d'ironie, un peu de méchanceté, lui faire sentir autant que possible qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu de pouvoir, et qu'il allait falloir qu'il le regagne, le récupère. Et pas uniquement en s'asseyant à sa chaise, comme si de rien n'était.

Maintenant, elle était là, de retour, ayant accompli sa mission, et il allait devoir partir d'ici quelques minutes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger au sujet de ses enfants, du destin qui leur échoyait, de leur futur. Du futur, à travers eux, de son nom et de sa race, pour laquelle ils avaient fait tout cela, toute cette mascarade.

« Bien sûr que je n'en suis pas certaine. Mais je sais, malgré tout, que tout ira bien.

\- Et comment ? »

Elle regarda au plafond, un long moment. Clodoveus, à côté d'elle, s'agitait bizarrement, elle sentait sa préoccupation. Et cette préoccupation avait quelque chose d'agaçant, l'empêchant de se concentrer, de réfléchir justement, tranquillement. Parfois, dans ce genre de situation, il cessait d'être l'homme fort qu'elle avait épousé, et lui laissait la responsabilité de tout, ou presque, entre les mains. Mais, en cette affaire, elle savait bien qu'elle était en situation de supériorité face à lui, et que c'était à elle de gérer les choses.

« - Je le sens », conclut-elle enfin.

Il hocha la tête, d'une façon assez vague, l'air peu convaincu. Ses fils vivaient une sorte d'expérience initiatique étrange. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient, et à peine ce qu'ils ressentaient et avaient enduré. Il avait le regard dans le vague, l'air trouble. Elle se leva alors un peu brutalement, et posa la main sur son épaule.

« - Il est temps que tu ailles au Ministère. »

La réunion avait été tout particulièrement désagréable ; mais il y avait retrouvé sa poigne de chef d'Etat, de dirigeant. Il ne s'était pas laissé marcher sur les pieds par tous ces hommes de basse extraction qui se croyaient maintenant tout permis, ni par ceux qui avaient été ses sbires et qui s'étaient pris à avoir des idées de grandeur pendant son absence. Il en était ressorti bien plus fort, un peu honteux intérieurement de s'être laissé aller à un comportement si incertain auprès de son épouse. Son inquiétude pour ses fils, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas disparu. Simplement, il était à nouveau capable de prendre du recul, de s'interroger sans tomber dans une angoisse un peu ridicule.

Sorti de la réunion, il avait transplané jusque chez Vassili Prince, où l'attendaient ses deux amis. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'impertinence de lui demander ce qui était advenu, après leur départ, mais il leur en fit un récit succinct, factuel, sans prendre la peine de mentir. En ces hommes-là, il avait une confiance absolue.

« Je te sens préoccupé, fit remarquer Orion.

\- Je le suis. Je ne suis toujours pas certain, malgré tout, que nous agissions justement et en conscience. »

Orion haussa les épaules dans un mouvement qui indiquait son impuissance. Lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment. Il y avait dans la brutalité de cette décision quelque chose d'admirable, mais aussi d'inquiétant ; et il savait aussi qu'il ne lui revenait pas de décider, dans cette situation, si l'on était dans la folie ou dans la sagesse. Vassili, cependant, se releva du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, et sembla avoir un mouvement d'impatience.

« Si j'étais toi, expliqua-t-il, je suivrais l'instinct de mon épouse.

\- Les yeux fermés ? s'étonna Orion.

\- Souviens-toi, insista Vassili en s'adressant toujours à Clodoveus, de la raison pour laquelle tu l'as prise pour compagne. Ce qui t'a séduit en elle, c'est précisément la justesse et l'instinct qu'elle semblait avoir pour ce genre de situations. C'était aussi son indéfectible fidélité aux valeurs que tu veux sauver ici en tes fils. »

La tirade finie, il retomba instantanément dans le silence et, quittant son enthousiasme, ses joues retrouvèrent leur pâleur accoutumée. La décence aurait voulu qu'il se taise, mais il se sentait suffisamment proche de Clodoveus pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui, fût-ce avec un certain manque de délicatesse. Et, effectivement, son ami secoua la tête d'un air vaincu et lui répondit d'un sourire assuré.

Il faisait froid, cette nuit. Phinéas avait réussi à produire une petite flamme bleue, du bout de sa baguette, et ils restaient serrés dans l'abri qu'ils avaient trouvé. Allaient-ils réellement dormir ici, en pleine nature, à peine caché par un grand chêne ? À l'évidence, oui. Les deux frères ne parlaient pas vraiment : _tu peux me passer ceci_, _arrives-tu à faire cela_. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, de toute manière. Ils s'étaient entrainés l'un l'autre sur la pente dangereuse qui les avait menés ici. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atterris lourdement, pleins de regrets et dans l'admiration des valeurs qu'ils avaient perdues plus tôt, tout était joué. Ils avaient erré, et payaient le prix de cette errance. En parler ne servait à rien.

La nuit avait fini par tomber, bien sûr. Clodoveus ne parvenait qu'à peine à lancer un _lumos_ de faible intensité, et Phinéas n'osait tenter autre chose que sa flammèche bleue, dans la crainte de ne jamais pouvoir la rallumer. Les branches lançaient d'étranges ombres, et tous deux en venaient à espérer que ce qu'il restait de leur dignité, de la noblesse de leur sang, leur éviterait les ennuis. Puis une branche craqua, et une seconde. Ils se tendirent, baguette pointée devant eux : les deux sources de lumière s'éteignirent en même temps, et ils ne purent plus que prier que ce ne soit qu'un animal, _et_ que leur baguette veuille bien les défendre en cas de problème. Le bruit continuait : aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de pas. Réguliers, lents et pesants.

Puis, enfin, avec un soulagement mêlé de terreur, ils virent une lumière. Une lumière si précise et intense qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être magique. S'agissait-il d'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? Sans savoir que faire, paralysés par l'incertitude, ils restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que la silhouette se dessinât davantage, un grand homme fin, habillé de noir, le né penché au sol comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Et, soudainement, Clodoveus le reconnut.

« Severus Rogue ? »

Il avait parlé à voix basse, mais l'autre avait relevé la tête et pointait sa baguette dans leur direction. Phinéas, à côté, semblait positivement terrifié par l'écho de la voix de son frère dans le silence nocturne. Pourtant, les ayant apparemment reconnus à son tour, l'homme rabaissa sa baguette et se rapprocha à grands pas, abandonnant sa scrutation du sol. C'était bien Severus Rogue, grand, l'air digne dans cette tenue de mangemort. Ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis longtemps, mais ils le savaient suivant de Lord Voldemort.

« Que faites-vous là ?

\- Nous cherchons notre chemin, déclara Phinéas dans sa barbe. Et toi ?

\- Je cherche une plante, répliqua l'autre avec dureté. Votre chemin ?

\- Oui, mais je pense, fit Clodoveus avec précipitation, que nous l'avons trouvé. Nous ne t'avons pas croisé par hasard.

\- Ah oui ? Vous souhaitez rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda l'autre pour qui cela semblait être la seule option raisonnable.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Clodoveus. Je veux dire, sa justice nous a rendu à nous-mêmes, a changé notre vie et notre regard sur le monde. Il nous a punis, mais il nous a décillés. »

Derrière lui, Phinéas hochait la tête à toute force. Une part de lui avait peur de cet homme, qui représentait sa sentence. Mais il était aussi, en cette nuit froide, un abri et un espoir. Et puis, en effet, il était pour lui le symbole même de tout ce en quoi il croyait désormais. Severus les regarda l'un et l'autre successivement, un peu supérieur dans son attitude, mais impressionné aussi, quelque part, de les voir ainsi revenir à tout ce qu'il avait compris bien avant eux, de leur voir le courage d'admettre leurs erreurs.

« Suivez-moi. »

Sa part de la mission s'achevait. L'elfe disparut dans la nuit, alors que les pas des trois hommes s'éloignaient, l'ayant complètement oublié, et il atterrit directement dans le manoir. Alors, il attendit l'aube, sachant qu'il ne serait pas bienvenu de sa part de réveiller ses maîtres. Enfin, lorsque de l'activité se fit en cuisine, il entra dans la chambre et y trouva Bautheuch seule, son époux s'étant déjà levé. Il lui expliqua la situation et, cela fait, fut congédié.

« Clodoveus !

\- Eh bien, quoi ? s'étonna son époux.

\- Nos fils sont retournés à Voldemort. Tout n'est pas fait, mais ils ont rejoint un de ses hommes et je les pense tout à fait capables de se dédier à la cause.

\- Vraiment ? Tout ça n'aura pas pris tant de temps… et que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Nous allons voir ! »

Elle n'était pas partie seule. Elle avait amené son époux, les amis de son époux, et un certain nombre d'autres connaissances. Elle avait décidé d'en être fière : il y avait de quoi, d'un certain point de vue. Elle avait mis au monde deux enfants, deux fils, et ceux-ci avaient errés, s'étaient perdus. Maintenant, ils devenaient plus justes encore qu'elle. Non, peut-être pas plus justes… mais plus engagés, oui, certainement. Elle avait communiqué avec ses enfants, par courrier, et elle avait exposé la situation à Clodoveus : un instant, il avait été horrifié. Cette décision que tous deux prenaient les faisait passer dans une dimension tout à fait différente, dans un univers où ils représentaient la lignée Black, oui, mais en étant au service de quelque chose d'autre, de plus large. Bautheuch l'avait convaincu : quelle plus grande fierté que d'avoir deux fils mangemorts, prêts à tout donner, jusqu'à leur vie, pour la cause d'un monde magique pur ?

Le grand salon des Goyle était plus accueillant, cette fois : on avait ouvert les rideaux, laissé entrer la lumière, et décoré très richement aux couleurs de la maison de Serpentard. Leurs enfants étaient là, debout côte à côte, immobiles, ils ne se retournèrent même pas à leur entrée. On les avait vêtus de longues robes de sorciers, noires, et leurs manches relevées révélaient leurs avant-bras nus. Enfin, après avoir vérifié d'un regard qu'ils étaient autorisés à se déplacer, ils s'approchèrent de leurs parents et les saluèrent avec une sorte de révérence qui semblait avoir été longtemps oubliée. Bautheuch en eut un pincement de fierté, et elle constata avec plaisir que son époux paraissait partager cette impression.

« Mère, père, déclara Clodoveus en s'inclinant. »

Derrière lui, son frère eut un mouvement similaire, mais il garda le silence. Jamais ils n'avaient été si respectueux, les fils de bonne famille qu'ils avaient toujours désiré avoir. Ils s'observèrent un moment, dans le silence, puis Bautheuch s'éclaircit la gorge et, saisissait la main de son aîné, demanda malgré tout :

« Êtes-vous certains ? Ce n'est pas un engagement dont vous pourrez vous défaire.

\- Nous sommes certains, répliqua l'autre en pressant la main de sa mère. Nous tenons à donner ce qu'il reste de nous au profit de la cause que nous avons bafoué par le passé.

\- Nous avons déjà de la chance, ajouta Phinéas, que l'on nous accepte comme disciples, diminués comme nous sommes. »

Ils allaient en effet se dédier entièrement à la cause avec peu de magie, condamnés sans doute aux basses tâches, les plus ridicules et les moins nobles. A voir la ferveur dans leur regard, Bautheuch savait pourtant qu'ils seraient très utiles, parfaitement aptes à soutenir Voldemort : ils croyaient intimement, complètement, et la force des convictions peut parfois égaler, voire surpasser, le pouvoir en lui-même.

Dans un claquement de porte, celui que de plus en plus se refusaient à nommer, y compris par son surnom de _Voldemort_, entra. Il parla un instant, de grandes phrases : Clodoveus voyait, enfin, où pouvait être la séduction de cette figure. Puis, sur l'avant-bras de chacun de ses fils, il apposa un long tatouage, qui bougeait, et les deux garçons supportèrent la douleur, silencieux, dignes, tellement plus dignes que la fois précédente où ils s'étaient trouvés confrontés à la dureté d'un monde sorcier qui se voulait pur.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils passèrent la capuche qui pendait à leur cape sur leur tête, cachant leur visage, et s'inclinèrent devant celui qu'ils reconnaissaient comme leur maître. Bautheuch sut que ses fils accomplissaient leur destin ; et elle sut aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais, personnellement, de descendance. Mais elle sacrifiait sa lignée à une plus grande vision, plus large, à ce en quoi elle croyait. Alors, satisfaite, elle saisit la main de Clodoveus et la serra dans la sienne : ses fils avaient trouvé leur voie, à tous deux il incombait encore le rôle de diriger, aussi longtemps, aussi justement que possible. Ses fils étaient le clergé séculier, la prière silencieuse et exclusive à Merlin, le respect de la magie pure. Son mari et elle devaient continuer à se tourner vers le monde, chacun accomplissant, à sa mesure, une part de la même mission. Et ses fils, elle n'en avait plus. Ils étaient désormais hors de son atteinte. Qui eût cru qu'il y ait, à cela, une telle joie !


End file.
